


Model au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BAMF Women, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fear, Here Kitty Kitty Challenge, Modeling, Possessive Behavior, low self steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: All the artists make all the X-ladies hot. ALL OF THEM. So I thought "what if the X-men were in a reality where they are models?" What would happen? Let´s say Kitty won´t be too happy in this au...at first.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Model au

N/A: Thought on this scenario where Kitty (21 years old) is telling the bad news...she´s a mutant and she has to be a model. OH NO.

  
Terry Pryde was in her living room enjoying the peace and quiet that comes in Pryde´s residency. Carmen Pryde is taking a nap ("no work today, means I´ll take a nap" "Did you unclogged the kitchen sink?" "...Yes?" "Carmen, don´t lie to me" "Fine, but after that, I´ll take a well-deserved rest") and is taking her leisure time to do knit a nice sweater- Terry doesn´t look at the right age to enjoy knit as some will say and she is not one to care for ageism- when her daughter enters in the house with all violence one can commit against the door.

And this is the first clue something is wrong as Kitty Pryde is a mutant who can phase anything and anyone - the terrifying incident of Susan´s Halloween party proves that and people start to call her Ghost Lady- and it the commotion was enough to wake up Carmen Pryde.

"Mom? Dad?" Kitty is heaving and Carmen rubs his eyes and sits on the couch asking if Kitty is alright which is promptly react by showing a letter in her hand as this explains everything. "This happens!"

"Oh Kitty, I´d care for the postal system and how the government treats them but no need to storm up in the house" Carmen jokes in his typical dad jokes tone. Terry chuckles but this was not enough for Kitty who let them see the sender of the letter.

They blink comically. "Oh...but the postal system still needs attention" Terry states and lets Carmen read the letter first and then she skims over. "I´m not seeing the issue. You´re a mutant. Everyone knows this...we´re expecting this letter...actually, we´re expecting this letter ages ago, but, since you´re a late bloomer." she trails off "Your uncle Tim will be so happy" 

Kitty crosses her arms looking not pleased by this line. "Ok, we don´t read minds, Kitten, if something is bothering you...speak" Carmen suggests confused as everyone wants to be a mutant and be famous. Kitty was never an easy person to read.

Kitty is unmoving until she leaves the living and goes to her own room located on the second floor and phases through the ceiling 2 minutes later to show her magazines.

"My problem ... is how every single lady of the X-men is incredibly gorgeous and I´m...not" she states a bit angrily and nervous at the same time. She´s holding the first magazine and point at the woman on the cover. "This is Jean Grey. Everyone knows her. Everyone wants her...and you think people would notice me next to her? I can see a Bob of life wanting me to introduce to her" she mutters angrily and the Prydes are finally seeing the problem.

"Uhm, the Bobs of life will have a big problem here...she´s pretty much married and in love with her husband, now, if the Bobs of life got telepath powers...it can help a 3 way" he jokes and the joke is not appreciated. "Anyway, Kitty, you´re lovely. Compare yourself with the others will only make you feel less and Kitten, you´re Kitty Pryde that is amazing on its own" he concludes.

Kitty lips quiver for a moment as her watery eyes show another cover. "This is Storm...look how pretty she is..." and then to the last cover where Emma Frost is posing and wearing pretty much nothing -maybe is the white cover tricking the readers- as she let the magazines fall from her hands.

"Kitten..." Terry speaks and Kitty takes a moment to respond and Terry can see what she´ll say next and frankly she can´t blame Kitty as those ladies appear to be another level and go above and beyond to look as attractive as possible.

"I´d not want to go. I don´t want to be a model" she confesses as if this is a heinous crime. Terry hugs her letting Kitty´s head rest on her shoulder for a moment.

"If I could face all the X-men and Avengers, trust me, you wouldn´t...but, I´m afraid there´s no such thing...if they want you, they want you. They are giving a deadline to go at them out of your free will, but, as we know from that story" she asks Carmen if he remembers the name of that mutant girl who didn´t want to be a model neither and Carmen only said it was Teenager Mutant head or something "anyway, we know that there´s no such option...f you don´t go at them...they´ll go after you"

Kitty sniff as if she wants to break down in tears. "So...I´ll be a model now?"

"For a time, yes. You can change to Shield after you get one year experience and never pose again"

"Ok...Ok. Can we not talk about this letter now?" she asked to dry her tears and looking away from her parents. Oh, Kitty hates when people see her crying.

"Sure, is our secret" and Carmen adds "and if serves consolation...We´re already your biggest fans and let me tell you...this is something Emma Frost doesn´t have" and this makes Kitty crack a small smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost is looking at the new selection-only photos and videos now. The selection to enter for the X-men is more thorough than people would believe- and is looking at the last image in her folder and frowns at this. "Approved? Is this a joke?" she asked pointing at the brunette who is caught phasing in a Halloween party. 

Rogue and Kurt Wagner are looking at the screen and not see what Emma is referring to. And this seems to anger Emma Frost even more. "My student gots reject so this one" still points to the sexy witch phasing the wall of a badly decorated house for Halloween "can take her place"

Now Prof X is the one getting everyone´s attention. "She got many views on the internet, plus, Emma, you really think we would be as petty as to send your student away so we could hire a new one?" he asks seriously but Emma can swear the bald man smiles at her.

"Great, ask nobody to be here. One good video can be made by anyone...now, you think people will want to see arts of this..." she looks at the video again with a sneer in her eyes and lips. "amateur, to put nicely, in the same league as the other X-men?"

"Well, I think so...and I´m saddened you don´t agree, but, opinion diverge"

"Yeah, opinions diverge" she states and storms off from the main office not being polite in the process.

Good Luck, Kitty Pryde, you´ll need it.


	2. Part 2

N/A: Do I know how to do worldbuilding? Not sure but I can try and learn with this. Kitty babe won´t show up here but uhm, how humans see X-ladies in this au? Some ocs will be used.

Margareth Smith is a talent seamstress from Italy, Roma and it seems she was destined to be a famous seamstress ever since day 1 and while her dresses are truly a masterpiece some models and some women can´t help to hang their noses as they have one thing to say in regards Margareth Smith´s dresses and outfits.

"She only makes clothes to mutants...I never saw one mortal wear a single dress from Marg..." is often followed by some jeers and mockery and of course, by this line.

"I heard Wanda and Lorna Maximoff-Einserhart are going to use all her collection in Milan...Magneto must have paid her well to make sure while mutants will be visible in this fashion week" and Margareth becomes one the hot topic in twitter and many talks in talks shows.

And Margareth while being famous is rarely one people can point out because the amount of attention she receives because of her models got into a level where she has to be secluded. Margareth is the first human to enter the fashion world and sometimes...

"Maybe I should have tried something else..." she states finishing her last dress. The green dress is her last piece for this season and had this idea in a dream - she halts the moment and sweat for a moment recalling how there´s a chance this is not her real dream and maybe a telepath did put this idea "wasn´t that what Jean did to get her wedding dress"-and can conclude the piece now.

"Is right! It is all right...I finished" Margareth let a hallow chuckle escape her lips. "No one can say it is a dress only for Polaris!"

The secretary´s heels are loud enough to announce her presence and the seamstress turns to see the secretary with a cup of coffee in her hand and a file another. A lazy smile presents in Margareth's face as the secretary sits with the older woman and they begin a chat.

"So...the X-men are selecting a new woman and man to be their poster mutants...I just thought in let you know. One of them has a phasing ability"

"Phasing ability? I thought only Vision had this ability..."

"Well, this girl proves otherwise... her name is Kitty Pryde"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Magneto never forgets but tries to forgive. That´s a motto he tries to use in his life as much as possible. The death of his wife and true love was caused by an accident thanks to a human and Magneto make sure the human would pay for such a mistake.

And then his descendants, and closer friends until Prof X came to him and ask him to stop. "Revenge is so addictive, Charles, and what I shall do without revenge!"

"You have 3 kids...that need you, Erik. Be their father"

And while now Erik can look at his grow up kids and feel proud of their achievements ("Wanda, you married a robot?" "har har. Dad, this joke is hilarious as the first time") and success, sometimes, Erik ponders in do more to the mutant´s case.

And in moments like this Erik look at his children and sigh in relief. Maybe this is a world that does not need a conquistador or a martyr. Erik can have his family and be just Erik.

At least, for now...

(that insidious thinking still plagues his mind...what if...what if something went wrong? What if Pietro is killed because of Erik´s past sins? Can Erik remain just Erik?)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Jean Grey is watching the news with a frown on her face and Ororo can´t blame Jean at all and when the woman turns off the TV in an angry fit- silent proud of herself for not having broken the TV again- Ororo makes the pivotal question.

"Emma again?"

"Yeah, she´s that upset her student did not pick and now is putting fire on a person she hasn´t even met...can we kick her out or toss her to the sun? Come on, Ororo, you know you want it" Jean pleads and Ororo chuckles but shakes her head.

"As much I detest Emma Frost...let´s leave murder as our last option. Now, what we can do for the new group that is arriving here?"

"Be as supportive as we can, Ororo"

"Jean...murder is the last option"

"It wouldn´t be murder if we tossed her to the sun!"

"Jean!"

"Fine!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The US´s intelligence among other countries who allied themselves in this secret cause is studying a new possibility and so far, is not out of the realm of possibilities. Not completely. What if humans could have powers too?

The President is interested in this information and is funding as much as possible and confesses how tired he´s in wear helmets and mind training to prevent any telepath to listen to his thoughts.

"Will it work?"

"No, not yet...we need more time to do so"

"Those muties can do the impossible in one day!"

"Evolution is on their sides...not ours. That´s the difference"


	3. Part 3

N/A: more of this au. Also, this scene is slightly based on the Birds of Prey movie.

In such short notice, Kitty´s life change beyond her control as her email account got the contact of the X-men who are more than willing to take her to the school if she needs transportation and Kitty politely refused. "I´m being forced to do this...but, I´ll not be a parade around like a doll" and once again talking with her family - who is being supportive and proud of the fact she can phase and will be the cover of a magazine- to get moral support for being an X-men.

"I´m out...I need something to brighten my day" Kitty mutters to herself already imaging what could be. And as she leaves her house and goes to the snack bar owned by Sal named Tapas.

Sal is a human who opens this snack bar along with a mutant friend-the idea was to show two worlds can collide and make nice food together- and so far, the snack bar is a success even if no one remembers the name or knows the meaning of such word.

A queue is formed and Sal and Robbie-a mutant who well, Kitty has no real idea what he can do aside from being a mutant- are attending the clients and finally is taking her request.

And now the man has a friendly smile and already speaks for Kitty knowing what she´ll say ignoring the lady behind Kitty. "An egg sandwich with hot sauce? Got it and since you´re my favorite client...is on the house" he promised and Kitty can´t help by smile at this.

"Sal, Robbie, you two are the best"

"We damn sure are. By the way, congratulations on being a next X-men" Robbie said in his silent way and Kitty now flashes a shy smile. Oh, yeah...now I´ll be an X-men. Great.

She goes to the spice island to put a bit more of hot sauce on her sandwich and is tightening on the hot sauce too much to get the right amount and well...Kitty was too focused on one task. Too focused that she didn´t notice the lady behind her in the queue get her sandwich and is now looking at Kitty in horror.

"Oh my God your nose is bleeding!" and then she notices the sauce and sighs in relief. "Oh is just sauce..." the woman has curly brown hairs and green eyes and Kitty somehow feels she this face is familiar.

The woman offers some napkins and Kitty cleans her face and both engage in a conversation. "You like hot sauce? Doesn´t burn your tongue?" and Kitty shakes her head.

"One of my secondary mutations is that I can´t feel cold or hot. I´m free to eat hot sauce as much I like"

"Oh, you´re a mutant too. What´s your name?" she has a more cheerful expression now and Kitty wonders if she´s new in this area.

"Kitty Pryde. And you?" and the woman blinks amused and chuckles saying her name is Wanda.

"Ah, Wanda? You look like Scarlet Witch...I try to cosplay as her, but, uhm my cosplay wasn´t that good. I´m not taller as her"

"You really..." and chuckles again. "Yeah, Scarlet Witch is too tall. I saw your video through. Sorry, your video is selected by the X-men and everyone will see" Kitty groans " I like it. Normally people sexualize Scarlet Witch too much...you´re the only one who made the cosplay cute"

"And that´s way I lost."

"Not ready to be a model? I wasn´t either"

"You like to be a model?"

"Uhm, that´s a good question. I´d not hate and there are good moments here and there, but, I try not let this cloud my judgment as it did with Emma Frost, between you and me, she´s not a real blonde no matter what she says" Wanda states in a hushed tone.

"I knew it!" she jokes amused.

Wanda's cellphone rings and she sighs. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you, kitty, I´ve felt I´ll see you around" and she waves goodbye and leaves. 

And Kitty is petrified until the realization hits her like a brick of the wall. "Was that...no one way, no way!"

Meanwhile, Polaris is on the phone asking if Wanda will do the shooting and where is she. "Priorities, sister!" she jokes and she can see Lorna rolling her eyes. "You´re Scarlet Witch, who would dare to bother you" and she laughs. "I meet someone who didn´t recognize right away. It was refreshing"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue and Kurt just end their first photo session for this year- the theme it was cowboys and it seems Rogue had a blast and Kurt was left wondering why not Pirates- and once the photo session is over Rogue notices her little brother´s phone ringing non-stop on the same ringtone and she just studies her brother´s face in regards this ringtone.

In the past, he would drop everything to answer Amanda Szardos, but, lately, it seems the spell is broken - and when speaking of Amanda, this can be literal- as Kurt is looking with a bit of indifference for the cellphone.

"You know...I was on Jane´s host show and she was guiding in the interview. She´s very persuasive...I think" he ponders let a mirthless smile plays on his face. "she wants me to confess something embarrassing and in the end, I talk about my relationship with Amanda and realize how toxic it was...I almost laugh because she did quote by the quote of all abusive boyfriend tropes but she´s a girl..."

"Kurt..."

"No, I get now...She never loved me. She never cared for me and I was nothing more than a bank account for her. I get this now...on Jane´s show. And this seems something out fo bad fanfiction. I even caught her with another man and my response was ...sleeping with a random alien lady. Rogue, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"She is really good in manipulating people, Kurt, is not your fault"

"I still feel like a moron...I thought she was the best person in the universe, but, maybe ...I was seeing her boobs and that makes me as shallow as everyone claims me to be"

"I can´t say I understand why you even date her. If it was for her looks then everyone is shallow Kurt to some degree. The question here is...do you want to date someone just for the pretty face again?"


	4. Part 4

N/A: Kitty is on the mansion and meets Jubs, the movie director, and makes friends. Hurray.

With a big sigh as she´s puffing her checks and then looks at her luggage and at the Uber driver who is talking about mutants with stars in his eyes. "And then Nightcrawler appears in that scene! My son loved Nightcrawler so much...oh, it brokes his heart to tell him how he can´t teleport like him" his voice gleefully as he´s looking at X-men´s mansion´s gate. "And you, Miss Pryde. What is your power?"

Didn´t he saw the video? Oh, what do I say here? "I can phase things and anyone...not a power that is that glamorous" she states recalling she did phase people and walls so far.

"Hey, that´s pretty cool...maybe you can be the next Lady Phantom" and noticed by the mirror how Kitty didn´t get the reference the man chuckles and explains. "Is a character from a very old comic. She can phase and was a very shy person..." he ponders for a moment. "It was a shame...the comic was canceled for low sells, but, I think if a new writer gets this character...oh, maybe they´ll do a movie about her and you could be the Lady Phantom" he exclaims excitedly as the gatekeeper is asking for clarifications.

A droid?! That´s so cool. Kitty thought now smiling wide as the droid is giving her attention she's calling a she because it appears to be feminine- it wasn´t just the body constructed that gives this idea. It was also the voice- and now is asking for Kitty´s ID.

"Oh, Kitty Pryde! Yes, we´re expecting you. Come along and we hope you survive the experience" the droid speaks with a hint of humor and Kitty is now pondering if this is a joke or a real warning.

The Uber driver seems to be sad he´ll be leaving so soon and before leaving the man stops his tracks-he did help her with her baggage and it was minimal as possible-and watches as the woman is waiting for either ring the door or waiting for the X-men to open the door.

The man clears his throat in the fakest way -it is similar to her father and she wonders if she should have accepted her parent´s request and let them come here- and looks at him as the man clearly wants to say something.

If I´m here...I want to be on my own terms...plus, I´d not want the X-men to see me as a little girl...I have my issues and no need to add bad impressions.

"Miss Pryde, if I may be so bold...can I get an autograph?" the driver asked blushing a little and Kitty blinks several times and is out of action here.

"I...have done anything yet...I´m a newbie...and I don´t want to be a big model or anything like that...I want to be a mutant on a mission" Kitty remembers how the system of clarification works. Or you´re a model/  
entertainment mutant or you´re a heroic mutant.

And this is strange...do we have only 2 options to pick?

"I know you mentioned this before your travel here...but, I think you´ll be something big and I would like to have your autograph first...you´re sympathetic to my rants and this is really rare" the man confessed and Kitty offers a small smile.

Suddenly the doors are opening and Kitty concludes her autograph a bit quick - her penmanship trembles a little but is still legible- and sees Jubilee Lee waving at Kitty and wearing pink glasses and a yellow jacket. For some reason, this image soothes Kitty very much.

"Hello, Kitty Pryde, welcome to the X-men!"

"Hope I survive the experience?"

"Gail, has said this already? Damn...don´t worry, is our joke to the newbies"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost is sulking on her room as her precious student did call for her sobbing and saying how she´ll have to rethink all her career - and this makes Emma open her heart as she knows how people judge her looks all the time and the student has to either work with Magneto or hope for a second call from Prof X and none of them seem a very good option- and now Emma Frost in her well-decorated room has to see the face of the pathetic and plain girl who stole the place that was for her student.

She sniffs pretty loud and changes into a diamond form. "So, Kitty Pryde...let´s make sure your experience here will be unforgettable" and smiles at her reflection.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Am I the only,uhm, new girl here?" Kitty asked as Jubilee is showing the place to Kitty. This question makes Jubilee chuckles and she shakes her head. It is still surreal Kitty is talking with Jubilee in such a normal way.

"Technically, it should have been Jean to greet you, but, she and her sister are solving a situation...family´s matters, anyway, I´m not making any movies and decided to go back and help the newbies...and we have a few others too" Jubilee explains then she stops and looks at Kitty without the pink glasses.

"Look, I was in your shoes once...everyone here ...you must have saw them in magazines where they look their best...but trust me, all you saw was smoke and mirror, Betsy Braddock is not that pretty in the morning without her breakfast and Jean thinks about murder...a lot" Kitty blinks at this unsure of what to say. "my point is...please, don´t feel as if you´re the different one or the ugly duck here. Trust me...we´re all swans here"

"Meaning...we´ll think of murder?" Kitty asked wondering if this will be a possibility.

"You´ll meet Emma Frost eventually...then ask me if you´re not thinking about murder" the line was stated as matter of fact and Jubilee leads Kitty to an open door where other girls were there waiting.

Kitty reconsigned none of the girls.

"Guys, this is the last girl in the group. Kitty Pryde, the girls!" Jubilee states and each girl introduced themselves.

"I´m Yana Rasputin. And I´m here because someone films me fighting a demon and thought it was hot!"

Kitty is on the verge or either she laughs or she fears this Yana. Time will tell her which is the best response.

"I´m Amara Aquilla. Someone record me dancing on the fire"

"And my name is Tabitha Smith. Someone record me stealing and thought I could be a great model"

"Uhm, my name is Kitty and I was doing a cosplay of Scarlet Witch"

"Hello, Kitty! No one here knows what to expect as a model. And you?"

"God, I have no idea ...I would prefer to be a mission mutant than a model"

And this breaks the ice as the new girls are talking about everything and everyone and Jubilee have no problem in participating in the conversation.

"Hey, Kitty...have you anyone told you look like Lady Phantom?"

"uhm, yes...But I never heard of such character before until now"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner has nothing to do on this fine day. His agenda is free and the man decided to circle around the X-men mansion, well, Kurt is a bit nostalgic and he could use some friendly faces.

Amanda´s number is properly blocked and she´s blocked in all his social media and no one who is closer to Kurt will give his address or contact Amanda.

Jean was in the area meditating when Kurt arrives. "Jean! Where is Scott?" he asked joyfully and Jean replies with telepathy.

Home, taking care of Rachel. Are you here to help...or rebound?

Kurt´s grin falters as he looks at his friend for the first time. "You think that low of me?"

They are adults that are cable of making their decision...but I would prefer if you didn´t come here to say hello to the new girls, at least not now...they´re impressionable girls and you...cause an impression and leave them be...like Cerise.

Kurt frowns. "That´s cruel ..."

Good, that´s the intention. You need to wake up. I had to clean your mess Kurt, Cerise crying almost made the Shiars want to kill us, but, luckily for you...I managed to appease her and Luck for you, Scott had a friend that seems to woo Cerise enough for her to forget what you did.

Kurt tries again. "Am I a bad person?"

No, just completely insensitive and thinks with his dick...which could be worse.

Kurt sighs and tries again. "I want to be a better person...I want to have normal relationships. I...do want to have what you and Scott have"

Uhm, it helps that me nor Scott think with your pussy/dick here, you know, lust is not the only thing in a relationship. And you can´t enter a relationship expecting the woman to be the eternal damsel in distress.

Kurt looks defeated. "Jean, I want to own my mistakes...what I should do?"

Tsk, don´t ask me this. Ask this to your Jimmy Cricket...talk with him about what you did in the past...I´m not your conscious Kurt and neither is Ororo, now, please...go those girls need to have a positive image of you before you ruined.

That sting a lot but Kurt gracefully accepted. He has issues and he wants to overcome it. He wants to be a better person and in a brimstone cloud, he´s gone from the mansion.

Jean now opens her green eyes and now speaks. "I hope he really changes this time..."


	5. Part 5

N/A: It will be merciful short but straight to the point...I hope.

Margareth Smith is watching her protege tailoring the blue and white dress with the appropriate skills and patience to make sure the dress is impeccable. Once the assistant completes with dexterity the gall of the said dress Margareth can only nod in approval.

"Excellent job, MJ, the dress is impeccable" Margareth states clapping her hands and even analyzing the dress thoroughly and nodding once again as her statement wasn´t disproven.

"Thank you, will Emma Frost wear this one?" MJ asked smiling smartly as she´s safely putting the tools and needles in their respective places. MJ can´t deny the dreamy look or tone as she spoke again looking at the dress. "It is really pretty. Emma will look a real vision in such dress" 

Now Margareth is gazing MJ curiously. "Uhm, this dress has a certain dark history" and as her apprentice is giving her undivided attention the seamstress continues. "Technically speaking, this dress is not supposed to be used by Emma Frost, but, to her student Celeste...who may or may not be her own daughter"

MJ opens her mouth and closes as this is a new revelation that the Planet News would kill to know. Peter would literally kill to know. And getting the piercing look from her mentor the red hair is smart enough to add. "And this will be a confidential conversation among us. Got it!"

"Anyway, Kitty Pryde the Lady Phantom is the one to got the job destined to Celeste" Margareth then chuckles darkly. "I don´t need to remind again how this..." she trails off and gives a strong look at MJ.

"A confidential conversation, yes! I know!"

"Ok, then you must know that...the decision to enlist Kitty in the program was not so random as it seems. It was petty revenge and nothing more, Prof X was extremely upset with Emma´s last comments on Tyra Banks´s show ...comments about humans and mutants that prompts the man to punish her by making sure her daughter/protege will never work as a model" she concludes again not impressed with such story.

MJ blinks a few times and stops smiling. "I don´t get. I thought the X-men were super friends. You know, the found family trope" MJ even heard from Peter Parker, Spiderman, how he saw the X-men acting like family with each other ("I mean, Nightcrawler even help Jubilee and Bobby Drake in that mission and hell, even Logan and Nightcrawler seem to be a family...unless I´m seeing wrong and they´re ''flowers in the attic'' type of family")

"MJ. The X-men are nothing more than good models and actors. If they must pretend to be friends, you bet they will do, now, behind closed doors? Only God knows what they are really doing" she let her words have a deeper meaning than it should and let the dress on the safer part of the atelier-the security for a dress of Emma Frost is expensive and surely is the best- and she makes a final question.

"Were you ever hopping to be a mutant one day?"

"I was...I grow up seeing Sue Storm posing and being so heroic and I thought...I could be like her...Now, I know better"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ok. What will happen now? Kitty thought as the other girls are talking about their previous experiences with the media and how they ended up being selected and how they imagine the future to be now as X- ladies. Jubilee is not giving any spoiler, only speculations until the door opens again, rather anti-climax as Jean Grey enters the room.

It was hard to distinguish Jean Grey who is waving at them from the Jean Grey from the many covers. Both women are the same and so utterly different at the same time.

"Hello, welcome to the X-men..." Jean tries to make the joke but Jubilee made the signal with her hand saying to not do it. Jean pouts and continues. "Ok, jokes aside, welcome to the X-men. You 4 were selected to be the next X-ladies of the team. How are you feeling about this?" she asked patiently and offering her goodwill.

(Oh I recall my first time)

"It is ...not our choice" Kitty speaks bemused. "I mean, I can´t speak about everyone here but I can say I didn´t want to be a model and now I´m forced to be one. Is that fair?" she asked wondering if Jean will answer this question or jump to another one.

"Is not, believe is unfair to us, when I arrived here I wanted to be anything but a model..." Jean has a forlon look and Kitty never once considers that someone like Jean could not have wanted to be a model. "But, in the end, I saw that this job could help me to change the world. It is a different path but I made it my own...and I know some will do the same while others will stray away from fashion and I´m here to say this is more than valid"

Yana raises her hand. "I have a question. When we´ll be able to train and be heroines?" Yana´s Russian accent is strong but her English is understandable enough. "My brother is a model. My brother is dumb" and for some reason, Kitty chuckles at this line along with some other girls too.

Jean smiles at that. "You´ll have to endure being a model for one year, while being trained, after that, Shield or Excalibur will gladly accept you and you´re free to go be a hero" and adds "is that ok?"

Yana nods still thinking her brother is a fool for wanting to be a model.

"Hey, I have a question. So..." Tabitha raises her hand and looks at Jean without care. "I was given a choice. Be a model or go to jail. Yes, you know I shoplift and no, I´m not a kleptomaniac. I was just having fun and took two lipstick and blushes" she crosses her arms. "Why pick me?"

Now Jubilee has a dark look as Jean drops the smile for a moment. "To save you, look..." Jean´s tone is a bit darker now and Kitty feels chill on her spine. "Not everyone likes mutants"

Jubilee interjected. "Do you know the Sentinel project?" and no one aside Jean and Jubilee seem to know what this supposed to mean. "Good, let´s leave like that"

Tabitha Smith has no more questions.

"Ok, to cheer up the bad mood, how about we take the initial photos?" Amara seems to be ecstatic about this. "Each new member needs to have the initial photo. It is sort of a souvenir. And we´re luck cause Jubilee will take the photo for us"

"Girls, your lucky day cause my photos are always cute"

Oh, great...we have to take photos...ok, I guess I can do this.

"And if a model does poorly during the first year?" Kitty asked having a few bad scenarios in her mind.

"No one will be expelled, Kitty and no one here will be doing anything they can´t do it. If you feel you reach your limit...let us know and we´ll be there to help or change the situation. All we ask ...is for you to try"

"As long I don´t have to do a lingerie session...or nude. I can try"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost recognizes Jubilee´s voice in any place and is heading towards the room where she opens the door-thanks to her powers- and see Jubilee having fun with the new girls. Emma had no problem with identifying Kitty Pryde- and spot Kitty Pryde smiling pretty to the camera.

A sweet smile...but Celeste could have done better...now, she will have no chance.

Emma did her best and ignored Jean Grey who is being too obvious in regard to her feelings to Emma Frost. "Emma, I should have to know. Who is alive always shows up" Jean replied gritting her teeth as she gives the fakest smile ever.

Emma replies in equal measure. "Jean, of course, you would be here...missing your daughter already?" Kitty is not knowledgeable about their relationship, but, has the gut feeling Emma throws an insult to Jean and it was not well appreciated.

Don´t think about murder, Jean. You promised.

"So, aside from being a lonely bitch, what are you up to?" Jean asked still smiling fakely and Emma still shows the same measure. Emma Frost is equal to the cover in many magazines.

The blonde woman looks at Kitty and the sensation of "Snow White and the Evil Queen" plays in Kitty´s mind-Kitty had the feeling Emma is trying to read her mind, for whatever reason, she´s closing her eyes and imaging a brick of wall and slowly lifting her middle finger to Emma-as now the older blonde is peering at Kitty.

"So, that´s the Ghost Lady? Pathetic...I have seen better cosplay of Scarlet Witch in Animecons" Emma states playing with a crude smile on her face. 

Kitty is not impressed. "And I saw cheaper looks of White Queen so convincing that for a moment I had to wonder if you change profession" Kitty shot back.

Emma Frost arch one eyebrow. "Uhm, you have a way with words...must have been very popular in school" another attempt.

Kitty shrugs. "Define popularity. Because where I see ...you seem desperate than popular and right now, you´re proving this"

Jean put an arm on Emma and the two are telepathic speaking for a moment until Emma leaves with a frown on her face. "Bye Emma, tell to Dr. Mark his surgery is well done. I can´t even see it wasn´t real" Jean shouts back innocently as Emma says something nasty about Jean and her husband. "Don´t worry Emma, one someone will love you"

"Pryde, congratulations!" Jean said once Emma is out of the room. "You have a natural talent to block telepaths"

Jubilee and the others are asking for tips in this regard and Jean is not offended by this.


	6. Part 6

N/A: Something filler to pass the time.

"Uhm, this my dress?" Kitty asked looking up and down to the said dress and hopes she´s sounding too bratty-no matter your age, you can always sound bratty and Kitty learned this on the harder way in the past-and Jean nods patiently as she explains the session once more.

"The forever 21 sponsors us. The money made by this partnership resulted to help mutants and humans in the shelter" Jean states and Kitty now looks at Jean again in the total conjecture of this situation being new to her.

"Wait, the mutants and humans in the shelter? I thought..." she looks a bit ashamed here but blurted heer opinion anyway. "it was all about looking pretty and nothing more" and Jean hummed easily lost in her thoughts for a moment. What a telepath could hide from the others?

"Though we´re shallow people who drink champagne and ignore the cries of our brothers?" Jean looks away from Kitty´s curious gaze again. "My family was the victim of mutant envy, however, as much the law punished them...it cost my mother and I could be angry. I could use my powers to get revenge..but that wouldn´t bring my mother back, so, I use my influence to help those who are mutant or even are in a less favorable situation to never pass for this situation again" Jean concludes playing with the ring in her hand and she looks sad again. "sometimes...I think I was lucky because there´re worse things mutant envy can do..." 

Jean sniffs for a moment blaming her allergies and leave the room. Jubilee is the one ordinating the session. And to Kitty surprises, Ororo Monroe is there to take pictures-and she´s not wearing the glamorous dresses from the cover- and has a warm smile on her face.

"Kitty, are you ready?" there´s patient in her tone and Kitty can´t lie as she shakes her head saying nervously how she is afraid of messing things up and Ororo assured her it won´t happen.

"Me and Jubilee are here to help, remember? Trust on us...no X-lady will mess up. I promise you"

"Ok, so...which emotion should I convey?"

"Nothing, just think of your favorite memory and let the rest with us" Ororo promised and Kitty thinks for a moment recalling the time she discovers she was a mutant and how it was exciting and scary and fun at the same time.

Meanwhile, Jean is outside the room giving a call to one person in particular- no Emma Frost in the sight as she was called to do a photo session for Vogue- and Jean waits until the said person answers the phone.

"Hi, Scott..."

"I felt...you were thinking about my family´s story again"

"Can´t help...a new member sort makes me go there...did you felt?"

"Jean, I´m not a little boy anymore...I´m not going to cry over the fact my father abandoned me."

"Is just...the Shiars called me...Scott, your father will be arriving on Earth"

"I know...I know, and yes he wants to meet Rachel...am I not petty or unreasonable for not want Ray to meet him?"

"No, I´d not like him...and he´s your father. At the same time, I worry for Rachel and don´t want people to put ideas in her head about her other relatives"

"Yeah...ok, so...we must talk with Rachel about Maddy and my father, cool times. By the way, tonight we´ll eat real food...not pizza Jean"

"Damn!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

On the shelters, is possible to see many mutants and humans who lost their homes from the purist groups and other groups who envy mutants- and nothing in life is a paradise, even if the media loves mutants, not everyone abides by this rule- and the shelters are sanctuaries for those who lost their lives, figuratively speaking, to the ignorance of those groups.

Cap Marvel is ever-present and helping the few Skrulls who seek sanctuary and wanting to be free from the war. So far, the shelters are working and those alternatives communities are living their lives in peace- of course, many people from several backgrounds help in keeping the communities safe- and at this very moment, a man who resembles Cary Grant is helping in the kitchen.

3 kids enter the kitchen asking what they will eat for lunch and the man, along with the other volunteers are ready to give the menu, however, it is cut short when Logan "Wolverine" enters the kitchen and makes some jokes about the choice of the menu.

"No wonder the kid would prefer to eat bug" Logan joke and the man who resembles Cary Grant. "Hey, Kurt, can I talk with you for a moment?" and Kurt goes saying the menu won´t be changed.

Once away from the kids and the others´ volunteer eyes. Kurt and Logan are speaking frankly. "Elf, I want to say sorry for the other day...I was angry and I shouldn´t have taken out on you" he looks grumpy and is an amusing sight to see. "My point is...for a model you´re very useful for the team and if it wasn´t for you...we wouldn´t find those missing mutants"

"You´re welcome" Kurt still remain using his disguise. "I won´t change the menu"

"Come on! Your food is horrible...and no one can even pronounce"

Kurt gives an evil stare. "Now you´ll get a big portion" and his cellphone rings a notification. "Oh, the new photos! Rogue is excited ...she loves to look at the new members and compare old stories"

Kurt is watching the photos of the members for a moment until someone is calling him from the kitchen, sadly, Kurt missed the part of a certain woman smiling for the camera and wearing a pink dress.


	7. Part 7

N/A: Plots begin and uhm, let´s what I´ll do here.

Yana is the one who is more than happy in doing such shooting, while yes, she thinks modeling is stupid, she can´t deny she likes the idea of leaving the school to go to Genosha- Magik is not strange to the wonders of Genosha and is a fan of Magneto and the royal family, how the princesses managed to fulfill royal duties and model as well in such fantastic way- and the beach where the newbies are is indeed phenomenal as everyone was expecting.

Kitty, as Yana looks to her right, is looking at the place with apprehensive and the Russian woman is not one to go around and comforting people. "Katya, just breathes and remember, is just for a year and then we can do heroic stuff, instead of this..." she said hoping to sound a bit comforting. Her older brother often tells how Yana can be soothing like Yaga Baba -That´s not hurtful at all and Yana does not resent her brother a little for that...except this is a lie and Yana knows she will have to come to terms with her childhood and her older brother Piotr-and it seems it was worthy as Kitty offers a small thankfully smile.

Ororo Monroe is present and has this gorgeous smile and intimidate Kitty a little. She looks at the side to see the other women feeling the same thing as Kitty. Tabitha even stops chewing the gum and the mood is now is apprehensive. 

Ororo, for her part, was expecting this and shows something from her younger days. "When I was younger ...I thought mohawks were the best thing ever" and she shows the image of Ororo with mohawks some girls chuckle. "And this one is when I thought I could pull off a blonde look" and she shows another photo and Kitty chuckles now much to Ororo´s joy.

"And this is" she looks at the photo without shame. "is when I wanted to be blue like Nightcrawler and...I look silly, don´t I?" some girls agree. "Now, no one here needs to be afraid...we´re all mutants and we´re all are pretty"

Kitty didn´t fully believe in that last line, but, she can work on this photo session with fewer worries on her back. Ororo Monroe seems to be an easy-going person...completely different from her covers - there´s a rumor that the King of Wakanda asked her hand in marriage after looking at the cover Vogue. It may be true, it may be false, either way...is not the first King who falls for Ororo so far-and now the woman explains the photo session.

"Who saw little mermaid as a child or still watches? I like Mulan and watches every time I can" Ororo states proudly and Kitty and Yana exchanges look of amusement. Who doesn´t like Mulan? The animated version, the live-action is easily ignored. "And of course, the Lion King...the animated version"

"So, we´ll be princesses?" Amara asked with excitement lighting her face and even her hair as she is a big Princesses Disney fan and proves by stating all the facts about each princess and some theories.

"Amara is correct. You´ll be Princesses" Amara jumps in joy. Tabitha is neutral, Kitty groans at this, and Yana is only rolling her eyes. "Oh but not a Disney version...the idea of the Photo shooting is to take the real origins of each princess and make sexy ...without being slutty" she concludes.

Yana raises her hand. Ororo said she doesn´t need to be so utterly formal.- saying she knows Yana´s brother only makes Yana depressed and the hand slowly went down- and asks one question. "Dani Moonstar and Xi´an Mahn did a similar photo session last year. Is this a contest?"

Kitty now raises her hand in the same way Yana did but with a smile on her face- maybe she finds cute Yana´s action or maybe she, for once, can break the ice- and makes another question. "Will our grades interfere in our chances of being a heroic mutant? If so, I´ll give my 100%"

"Me too!" Yana promised fiercely. And Ororo is aware that not every newbie wants to be a model and knows how to handle this situation.

"Calm down, no one is being graded and no one will be expelled if the performance isn´t 100% remember you´re all learning how to use your powers and how to model" Ororo explains patiently. "and yes, in regards to the Dani and Xi´an´s session ...we want to make a collection putting all the princesses ...making a sort of time travel of sort, the power of editing" Ororo explains and no one has questions.

Ororo guides them to the tent where they will have their hair and make up done- still on the beach, as Magneto allows the beach to be used for this shooting for a time only-and Kitty sees Xi´an Mahn and Dani Moonstar waving at them.

"Time travel, huh?" Xi´an jokes and Dani is smiling amused at the idea of the photo session for the newbies and Yana is happy to introduce her friends to Kitty who is happy to meet them as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amara got the sleeping beauty and while she claims it is her favorite Disney movie, Ororo is having a hard time with her photos as Amara is trying to do be sexier than it is needed- Ororo has seen girls like Amara a bunch of times. They always want to make the first shooting. The first photo. As sexy as possible- and she stops taking pictures and speaks gently with Amara. Gently but firm. 

"Amara, those poses you´re trying to make are too erotic for a photo about princesses"

"You said," she said a bit indignant but trying to control her fire as much she can. "it was a session to be sexy, right?"

"Yes, but there´s a difference in being sexy and with what you´re trying to do..."

"What´s the difference? Nightcrawler does worse and I don´t see anyone complaining" and those words are enough to make Ororo´s eyes turn white as raindrops fall on Amara.

"Careful, he´s a friend and a friend who struggles problems...and I´ll not tolerate anyone who badmouths him" Ororo explains with an icy tone. Amara continues to stare at the Weather Witch with fear and a bit of contempt. "YOu know what? I think I got a good photo of you here, you can go"

And Amara gladly did so as she heard Ororo´s tone change as she called Kitty Pryde and Amara only talk with Tabitha throughout the day.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked and this makes Kitty makes her legs come together so fast as if both legs would get united in one big leg. And Kitty feels fear and at the same time does not let it dominates her. "I was just ...trying to copy your stare"

Ororo blinks confused and Kitty elaborates. "On Vogue 234, special Christmas edition, you made a shooting where you look so regal but at the same time you look ready to destroy your enemies" and then Ororo remembers that cover.

"Oh, right. You liked?" she asked calmly.

"Of course, you look so powerful and you aren´t even using your powers...I thought uhm...I could cope that" she explains feeling a bit lame as maybe that wasn´t a big idea.

"When you think of a Princess what´s comes to mind?"

"Honestly? Nothing much...I never wanted to be a princess when I was a kid...I wanted to be an astronaut"

"Really? then I envy you...I can´t be one" Ororo won´t elaborate on that and Kitty won´t pry. "tell me, when you think of a princess...what comes to your mind first?"

"Someone vain?" Kitty tries but she develops her idea. "I mean, I think people see a princess as a vain person. I think a princess is a sort of leader, right? She takes care of the castle when the King is out or when the prince is doing God knows what and many people only focus on her beauty...if a princess is ugly, she´s a witch, if a princess is pretty she´s a good person"

"And if you were a princess and enemies are ready to attack your home. What you would do?"

"Easy, I would fight them. I would ensure my people is out of risk and I would fight them without fear"

"I like this answer Kitty Pryde, so, pretend you have to face an enemy and fight as you would...channel this energy, not mine...cause I think you would go well being yourself"

Kitty could crack a joke about how Ororo is no princess. "Yeah, you´re a Queen, not a princess"

"Of course, and I´m also a witch too" she states amused and soon begins taking her photos. They start talking about princesses and witches until Ororo reveals "Is a wrap!" and all the models got their photo done.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is surprised to see the photos online- not this little fact, per se, as Xi´an and Dani explained to them those photos would be posted online- she´s, however, impressed by people liking Kitty´s photo so much. Of course, Yana´s photo is the favorite, but, Kitty´s photo is not bad.

Amara, however, was not among the favorites and the audience didn´t like the photo, and this sourer her mood even more as Tabitha tries to cheer her up. "Ah, come on...your photo was good, plus, that is the first photo session...if we ignore that time Jubilee took our photos. We´re making a portfolio with one of the finest...that´s cool"

Amara sighs. "Not cool, people think Kitty´s photo was hot? Really? She´s plain as day and ...they found her hot? Ororo must have photoshop something" she crosses her arms as Tabitha remains silently and suddenly they hear someone speaking in their heads.

The first official photo session was not great.

This is Emma Frost and Emma and Tabitha are either impressed and scared to hear her voice echoing in their minds.

Relax darlings. I´m here to talk...I heard Kitty Pryde is getting favoritism and is not right for models as yourself Amara

"You damn right! A few stories of princesses and Ororo and Kitty are BFFs?" her hair is on fire again.

Calm down, I know you have a future in this industry than Kitty...and I was wondering...if you would like to help me with a small prank. No, nothing involving pig´s blood Tabitha...rest assured, I´m not a bully from slasher horror from the '70s.

"And what type of prank are you thinking?"

Oh, just something to make Kitty understand fashion...


	8. Part 8

N/A: Merciful short if we´re lucky if not...We´re stuck here.

The school appears to be its own universe as Kitty is slowly discovering having finally some free time away from training-either training to be a mutant and how to use your powers in missions or training to how to be a model. So far, the first option is still attractive to Kitty- and watches as the mansion hides many mysteries.

One of them, Kitty thought bitterly, was meet Cassandra Nova and I wish to never repeat that experience again. She concludes her thought as she sees Cassandra Nova talking with the models and how the woman sends a look to Kitty-narrowing her eyes and letting her lips rest in a thin line. She has the impression she wants to read Kitty´s mind, but, so far is not succeeding. Good- and her bald hair is shining thanks to the sunlight.

Leaving the first floor to the second was not difficult thanks to phasing and flying. On the second floor, she sees no big difference and no scary relative of Prof X.

Come to think of...no one knows much about his family´s life. Kitty thought intrigued as each person in the mansion is either an open book or a closed book.

"What´s this?" Kitty asked looking at a set of golden armor displays on the showcase of the second floor and how she is not recognizing this from any previous photo sessions. "is this a decoration? Really strange and...concerning"

A new voice pipes in. "Yeah, makes you wonder if Prof X has a strange fetish with women with scanty armors" and Kitty turns around to see Scarlet Witch looking at the golden armor with her gloved fingers supporting her chin.

"...Not going to ask if we meet before, cause that´s a cliche, so...do you know the story of this armor?" Kitty asked looking at the golden armor and trying to imagine someone wearing this and liking it.

"Honestly" Scarlet Witch chuckles. "I have no idea and trust me...sometimes it's better not know about certain outfits...some people here have strange fetishes"

"Noted"

"So, tell me, Kitty...are you liking to be a model?"

"Not hating? But I prefer to be a heroic mutant"

Scarlet Witch let a sad smile on her face respond that. "Yes, is a good option and at least you can help people and no one will be afraid" she concludes, and Jean Grey along with her twin, a red hair with a hat? it can only be one person, Maddy Prior Grey appear calling Wanda to have a meeting.

The older woman waves goodbye to Kitty and is off to be in a meeting with Jean Grey and Maddy Grey. "My life really changes" Kitty states looking away and moving on.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Snowflake, please, let´s not have this discussion again" a Russsian and male voice attracts Kitty´s attention on the third floor and it was a huge man-made of metal talking with Yana holding a big sweater and ignoring Yana´s frown.

"I can´t believe you´re here just to tell me how to dress, Piotr, I wear what I like" Yana replies hotly and the bigger man takes a few steps back and to Kitty that speaks volumes about Yana´s intimidation level.

"Look, I just think, I mean, me and Betsy that you´re not dressing like a proper lady" Piotr try again in a more calm and loving tone this time and this was not well received.

"Betsy? The woman that walks half-naked around our house and that you´re fucking? Betsy who was caught in that scandal before going to your bed? That Besty has the nerve to say I don´t act like a lady?" Yana´s eyes change color and a malicious smile plays on her face. "Good, cause I´m not a lady. I´m a demon and is never good to anger a demon Piotr, brother dear" Yana replies as her tail appears and the one called Piotr sighs in defeat.

"Just don´t appear like an easy girl and wear the sweater" he gives the sweater to Yana and leaves the scene not once looking at Kitty who is grateful for this.

"Katya?" Yana turns to see Kitty with wide eyes as the sweater is being burned to the ground. "Oh, that´s my older brother...he´s Piotr and Piotr is Piotr"

"I have no brothers but I feel you, Yana"

"Thank you!" a silence begins and Kitty wonders who the Betsy person was she talking about and if her curiosity was clear or if Yana can really read minds is a topic, Kitty inwardly believes, to another day.

"Betsy is his, uhm, girlfriend. She´s very, very open sexually but has no problem in trying to be my mother and saying my outfits are not proper" Yana points to the boob window in her outfits. "I like boob windows and really, I don´t take advices from a woman who debuts as mutant wearing next to nothing and was sued for yellowface" Yana concludes simply.

Kitty snaps her fingers remembering the case. "Yes, I remember that! Elizabeth Braddock, she was caught trying to manipulate the judge´s mind to make seen as she´s a hot Japanese woman ...and turns out, she was using Kwannon´s face. Man, not cool" Kitty states remembering that case and how the media either hated Betsy or support her.

"Yeah...she´s sleeping with my brother through"

"Ouch, that´s rough buddy"

"You dork, did you just quote Zuko to me?" Yana asked smiling with one eyebrow high amused as she puts her arm around Kitty´s shoulder. Friendship is a nice mystery that Kitty likes to unravel.

"What else I supposed to say here?"

"Fair"

Yana scratches her head for a moment. "Wanna drink ice cream?" and Kitty nods as the day is too pretty to stay on the mansion all day. "Sure, I would go to the final floor...but, ice cream is always good" and Yana opens a portal and the two went for ice cream.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was on the fourth floor helping his sister with ideas for the marketing and Jubilee was present as well as she loves to help and for a moment Jubilee thought any newbie would come to the fourth floor and see the great Nightcrawler, but, so far she´s wrong.

"So, what you think?" Rogue shows her idea. "I want to show mutants, the ones who aren´t visible human" she hates how her eyes travel to her brother for a split of seconds. "in ordinary ways, like, to show they´re humans and not what the purists claim them to be"

Jubilee nods and interjected. "People think they´re Lovecraftian shit. If they can see mutants like Anole in every day scenario...it could help" and Jubilee looks at Kurt and is not discreet in doing so.

"YOu two are very discreet. I get your intentions and I think the idea is great, but, let´s be a realist here. People like the purists won´t change their minds even if we do the best photo session of history. What we can do is to speak to people like Anole" and me, he wants to add but refuses, "and show they´re mutants, humans, and deserve a happy life as everyone else" Kurt concludes.

Rogue nods and Jubilee has no objection. Kurt claps his hands glad this part of the work is finally done.

"Now, can I ask if the two ladies will go to the party?" Kurt asked and laugh at the reaction. Jubilee starts to speak about her date and Rogue groans muttering something "that rat swamp will never let me forget ...no matter what"

"And you, Kurt? Will you go to the party too?" Jubilee asked as Kurt didn´t let his opinion of this party. Kurt flashes a polite smile and a charming one and says. 

"Of course, I can´t ever lose a party host by Madeline Pryor Grey"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought...this is a party only to veterans" Kitty bites her lips and fiddle on her skirt as the other girls have different reactions. Yana is not impressed(she sighs and rolls her eyes), Amara is beaming, Tabitha is speaking about her dress and Kitty is the one not happy about it.

Ororo seems to have pick Kitty´s mood and tries to soften the blow. "It was a party for everyone. Maddy likes to invite the newbies to see the new generation of models...relax, Kitty, the party is for friends. You and all your friends will be secure" Ororo promised kindly and tells stories about her time where she debuts.

Amara smiles who didn't reach her eyes who look at Kitty for a moment. Her eyes are full of mischievous and Tabitha stops talking about her new dress to look at her friend. "Amara? Are you still..." she trails off.

"Of course, why not? Is all fun and games here" Amara promised and resumes to look at Kitty who is now trying to decide what to wear for the party. And more tips on what to do and not to do were given by Ororo and those are very useful.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost is inviting out of courtesy. Maddy is Jean´s sister and can´t invite someone like Emma without causing a conflict with Jean, however, it would look bad if the White Queen doesn´t show up.

"Emma?" Celeste speaks as Emma Frost stops drinking her wine and looks at Celeste. The girl did stop with her modeling career and focus on more heroic duties. Not happy, not hating. Is a job and she so happen to be good with it.

"Yes?"

"Are you still upset with the X-men for what they did?"

"No...upset means I can´t move on from this. And we can move on from this"

"And the one who takes my position?"

"That is another story, Celeste"


	9. Part 9

N/A: Model au. Well, let´s make the big conflict finally happens.

The dress in the display is pretty, elegant and completely out of Kitty´s range as she never had to worry too much on what she has to wear, however, as a model she needs to look her best and is not exactly a task she has a mind to do so. Ororo is very kind and even help Kitty to pick a dress and give some encouragement. 

"Uhm, is a really pretty dress, sure, but the event is formal but not enough to transport us to the Victorian period" Ororo jokes amused and Kitty wonders if she´ll ever have to dress like this in the future. Let it be known such dress belongs to the mansion and Kitty couldn´t walk away with such dress without permission.

In the end, the dress selected is a blue one- in fact, it seems blue is a color that suits her well, and she watches Ororo speaking with Tabitha when Piotr opens the door violently-and admires her dress until she hears Russians conversations being throw.

"Yana!" the man now is speaking in English ignoring the audience near him. "I´m your brother and I want to take you to the party" he demands with his metallic skin showing and glowing. Kitty covers her eyes as the light hit her doe eyes.

Yana is shorter and tiptoes to be taller and speaks in English still. "I´ll go with my friends!"

"No, you´ll come with me. Snowflake I haven´t seen you for a long while" he speaks in a sad tone as his face falls and this makes Yana arch one single eyebrow.

"You see me every day"

"You´re my only family Yana...sorry for care for your well being" and Yana look at the others looking at the scene and is hating the attention as she closes her eyes and exhales and inhale. 

"Fine, we go together" and Yana ignores Ororo speaking about whatever she´s speaking to glare at her brother. She recalls a time where she was small and used to climb on his shoulder like a doll, now, all Yana wants to be away and be herself.

Am I being ungrateful?

Kitty appears next to Yana, like a ghost and sometimes Yana envies this ability on her friend and speaks calmly. "Do you want to go with your brother?" and Yana can detect some concern in her tone. And Yana has the urge to protect her brother.

"Yeah, that big oaf is just overprotective...too much, actually, he still sees me as a baby" and she presses her lips together. "Can´t blame him... too much, when I was a kid ...I was...kidnapped and it was a miracle that leads to my rescue but...Piotr never recovery from that"

And Kitty asks in her calm tone. "And are you ok?" all Yana can do is nod and change the subject of the conversation to the party and Kitty is gracefully playing along. If she doesn´t want to speak about her past, Kitty won´t force it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amara watches carefully as Piotr and Yana are talking and how in the end, with a big of persuasion of Yana and Ororo giving him the stinky eye ("one thing is being protective, the other is being possessive... rumors fly, little brother" "I... I´m sorry, Yana. I just...want to make sure you´re safe. Don´t be mad at me" "I´m not mad at you, you big oaf") manages to convince Piotr to offer a ride to all the girls. Amara knows this could ruin her plan/prank.

"Hi, guys," Amara explains and when Piotr offer to take all the girls on his limo Amara shakes her head. "Me, Tabitha and Kitty will go together. Uber driver..." she looks down mentally counting to 10 until the questions are made and until is appropriate.

"We´re ...not used to such luxury and go to a limo is too much" Amara now meets Ororo and Piotr´s eyes with fear in her dark eyes as she starts to fidget the skirt nervously. "I hope...this is ok"

Ororo offers a small smile. A bit sad and Amara can see how she would prefer all the girls to be together, but, won´t force them. "Very well, I could go with you 3 to make sure you 3 arrive safely" and this could really ruin her plan.

"No, please...Kitty would be ashamed if you were there with us...she´s not very thrilled in being a model" Amara states with fear in her mind as if her friend is on the line.

Ororo looks at Amara for a moment. "I had no idea you and Kitty were so friendly" and Yana interjected this thought too.

"We both have similar backgrounds and the model world is too new for us, I mean, Yana has a brother who works in the model world and had an idea of what to expect. Us? nothing...we need to stay together" and Amara looks down crestfallen as if she´s a bunny ready to be sacrificed to a wolf.

Ororo sighs tiredly. "Next time, all the girls will go together, but, since this is a party only for mutants...I´ll allows it. Only this time, Amara"

Amara beams a grateful smile. "Thank you" and she leaves in a hurry. Ororo knows she must want to change her outfit now...she looks like a waitress with this combination.

________________________________________________________________________________________

And Amara enters in Kitty´s room- once Ororo and Piotr are gone along with Yana who looks displeased by all this- dressed as a waitress along with Tabby who is not smiling anymore. "Hey, what´s going on? Trying to bring the fancy waitress look?" Kitty jokes and Amara shakes her head.

"Kitty, Ororo didn´t tell you?" Amara shakes her head and she opens a cellphone and shows a video for Kitty. "this is a party to dress as something silly, and yes, waitresses aren´t silly and work hard for their money, but, the idea is for the newbies to show up as waitress" Amara let Kitty take the cellphone and watches some of the old newbies- who are now full model and heroines- dancing as a waitress and smiling to the camera.

"Ororo didn´t tell me..." Kitty can´t comprehend why Ororo didn´t tell her this. Amara dismissively waves her hand. 

"She must have forgotten. That´s why we´re here. We´re in this together" Amara speaks amused and looks at Tabitha who nods silently and Kitty seems to take her silent as confirmation.

"Oh, thank you, Amara...I almost make fun of myself" Amara is being very hopeful.

"We can´t go together to the ball...Piotr and Ororo already take off, but, we can call the Uber. I mean...I don´t have money for all of us" Amara looks ashamed and Kitty smiles at this to appease her.

"I can call my Uber...and we´ll go to the same place, right?"

"Of course"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is invited to the party and notices some of the mutants he knew since his debut and new faces- Karma and Mirage are one of the powerhouses and are dressed in dresses that they used to their first cover on Vogue- and Ororo, his friend waves at him in a friendly way and points at Piotr who is with his dear sister and has a big smile on his face.

"Kurt!"

"Piotr"

And the two mutants share a hug and speak in Russian and German for a moment and then switch to English as Kurt notices Yana´s frown in her pretty dress- the mutant is young but is really powerful and Kurt remember how many people vetted Yana to be even a model thanks to such powers- and decides to speak with Yana once Ororor greets him and excuse herself for a moment to get more drinks.

"How are you, Yana?"

"Good..." is her reply dry and monotonous and Kurt decides to try again as Yana Rasputin is, in his mind, still that innocent little girl who says a big blue demon and only rolls her eyes and told he stink.

"So, are you training teleportation abilities?" and maybe Piotr could have hinted to Kurt how this is not a good question to make. It was too late as Yana´s reply was short and rude.

"I´m a teleporter far better than you!" and it was right in time for Ororo to come back with drinks and to witness this scene. Yana looks at Kurt´s eyes for a moment softening her scowl for a moment. "Sorry, Kurt...I´m just worried...Kitty and the others haven´t arrived and I´m thinking the worse" and Kurt is gracious enough to not think badly of Yana after this response.

He turns to Ororo. "What she means? Where are the other girls?" Piotr scolded Yana in being polite and she only nods but her eyes are focused on the main door. So many mutants dressed elegantly and no signal of Kitty Pryde.

Ororo now looks worried like Yana. "I think I made a mistake...I should have..." she stops when her eyes widen and smile in relief. "Oh, Yana the girls are here...wait, where is Kitty?"

Yana sees Amara and Tabitha wearing elegant dresses and mixing well in the crown...and where is Kitty?

Amara is all smiles. Tabitha isn´t.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty enters the party and notices many people wearing elegant galls and hairstyles. She´s looking other people dressed as herself and so far she didn´t see Amara, Tabitha or Yana in the crown.

"Uhm, am I in the right place?" and her doe eyes notice an azzure man coming to her and for a moment her heartbeats louder as she´s looking at Nightcrawler´s handsome face. 

The man offers a nice smile and aks. "Can you get us more wine?"

And Kitty stops smiling and scowl. "Excuse me?"

And Kurt blinks. "The wine is over, uhm, what do you have to drink? I´m not picky"

And Ororo enters the room along with Jean and the two ladies exclaimed. "Kitty? Why are you dressed as a waitress?"

"Am I the only one dressed as...waitress...?" and Kitty steps back away from Nightcrawler and hits a wall.

Did I get prank?


	10. Part 10

N/A: Model au and finally we´ll see more of what Ororo and Kitty will do.

Amara Aquila walks with grace in her elegant gown letting hair loose and give the impression of fire- Amara admitted to Tabitha she´s basing on an old look Jean Grey wear a few years ago a few with a few changes to suit her body and style- and her lips curve into a pleasant smile as she looks at Tabitha, for once, the blonde is very silent and is not making any fuss about herself or her outfit.

"Hey, Amara" her voice is slow and Tabitha isn´t gazing at Amara for once. "Do you think what we did, what you did, was a bit too much?" she scratches her neck and still refuses to look at Amara. "I´ve my bad share of bad decisions but I never prank someone like that...what if Kitty gets hurt?" she concludes and Amara rolls her eyes at this and forces Tabitha to look into her eyes.

"Tabby, I love you, but, you need to think big...if Emma Frost, the White Queen gives you a chance...you can´t let it go" her grin is wide and reaches to her eyes. "Plus, is a prank...is not as if we stab her and let her body" she makes a gross face at the image in her head and so does Tabitha. "Really, she´s fine...and in the future, she may even thank us...because this is or was, if we´re speaking in a bright future for everyone, a real wake up call...Kitty can´t be so naive in this industry" Amara states proudly of herself.

"Well, I just hope we won´t have to do this ever again...seems a bit mean, I mean, unnecessary mean and..." Tabitha stops talking and puts her best smile on when Yana Rasputin is walking towards them and is her eyes showing clear signs of concern.

"Girls, where is Kitty?" and this question makes Amara forget her act for a moment and replies rather rudely that she doesn´t know and that was her first mistake because as Yana replies sharply and on point. "You told Ororo and everyone else how you and Kitty are friends and must stay together..." and she crosses her arms. While Amara is taller than Yana, there´s no one to deny who is the intimidating figure here.

"Where is Kitty?" Yana asks again and taps her foot on the ground. And Amara and Tabitha can feel her magic slowly tangled around them-maybe, it was all Yana´s dark glare can do or maybe is nothing more than an illusion, however, Tabby and Amara have to admit Yana is a force to be reckoned- as her eyes are slowly turning red. "You´ll not like if I ask again..." and her demonic smile is in place.

"We made a small prank, that´s all" Tabitha states nevermind the fact she puts herself as an accomplice of the prank. She gulps as Yana´s eyes return to the natural color- What´s Yana´s natural eye color? the dark eyes or the crimson one? It is hard to tell and sometimes it's hard to care as Yana doesn´t need much to get a confession out of you.

"What prank?" her tone is cold and Tabitha is not imaging as she´s feeling goosebumps traveling through her spine and looks at her friend - a mutant who can control fire and never felt cold before- is quivering in cold as her breath is ice.

Amara snaps her eyes at Yana and while hugging herself and focusing on her firepower and failing to properly heat herself- and she even tries an old spell from her family to do the trick and is without success- and offers an upside smile and speaks again. "Just a prank" and smiles wondering if Yana would go any further...if she does, well, not even her brother could protect her from consequences.

"We lied to Kitty about the dress and make her wear a waitress outfit" Tabby explains hugging Amara-almost cringe at the sight of how cold her skin is and how a bit more could have lead to Amara face hypothermia- ignores the indignation on Amara´s face and continues. "We even make her take an Uber to be here...it was just a prank, I swear" Tabby finishes and Yana stops the cold...somehow. The less you know better.

Yana doesn´t show any sign of emotion. She just passed down the two women, rather rudely, and continues to look for Kitty. "By the way, if something did happen to her...you two will be blamed and I can do a lot worse than just cold" and with her chilling tone, she leaves the two alone.

This interaction wasn´t so subtle as the 3 thought it was. A pair of eyes watch the scene impressed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"You sense the magic, didn´t you Maddy?" Wanda speaks once Yana is no longer in the lounge. "Whatever she was doing she used magic and the strongest one...in such way" Wanda babbles some other things as Maddy Grey Prior nods sagely- The Prior was a commercial stunt that actually endearing her heart enough to Maddy to be used as her non-official last name- and Wanda´s hopeful smile and eyes are met with Maddy´s tired sigh.

"You really think they will let someone like her work as a heroine?" Maddy states wisely. 

"But maybe...this time..." Wanda tries and Maddy shakes her head slowly.

"Wanda, you got a husband and a family...that´s the best we could have hope for" Maddy states in a nonchalant tone. "Now, go to your husband, Scarlet Witch...go to your family because happy endings for mutants like us is extremely rare and beggars can´t be chosen in this scenario"

And Wanda leaves her friend behind hoping for once she can be wrong.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ororo watches as Kitty phasing a wall and is out of the view and Ororo looks at Jean-who seems to have registered the scene well enough and only nods as her friend goes after her- and she looks at Nightcrawler who is the only one confused.

"A prank ...it was a prank..." Jean clarifies carefully as she can feel what´s on his mind. "Kurt, you´re practically screaming this...we´ll make sure the person who did this will be punish" Jean promises kindly and Kurt sighs nodding at this and leaving without saying a word or even noticing Yana Rasputin.

"Jean...Kitty was here?"

"Yes, pranked by someone!"

"I know who did it..." and before she gives all the detials she asks. "Is Nightcrawler alright?"

"Oh, he´s just lost in thoughts" and adds "he´ll be fine. Promise!"


	11. Part 11

N/A: Ok, time to make Kitty and Kurt meet, or is it? I didn't get Nils´s powers so I´m changing his powers here.

Many people accuse or even praise Ororo Monroe to be dramatic-an assessment of truth that Ororo never denied and won´t deny so soon- but in this situation, Ororo handles everything in such discreet manner that almost seems as if is another person. Once Yana clarifies the prank the Witch Weather has no problem in cutting Amara and Tabitha from the program. Of course, Amara didn´t accept the decision so well-disposed and was ready to fight Ororo.

Let one thing be said here. Don´t pick a fight with Ororo Monroe. And Amara did enjoy her last party with the X-men as she is sent home, however, Jean step in for Tabitha´s case-not offering any smiles or sugar-coating for the other candidate - with her serious expression dealing with Ororo who crosses her arms and has her eyes whiten.

"Jean? You want to protect Tabitha Smith?" Ororo´s tone is neutral and Jean knows her friend very well- always fear the Storm when she´s too calm because she´ll live to her namesake- and Jean would be afraid if she wasn´t Jean Grey and she wasn´t dealing with her dear friend.

"Ororo, Tabitha did something wrong by keeping quiet about the prank. I know and I´m not here to defend her" Jean won´t turn to see Tabitha winced at those words. "However, we´re here to protect as many mutants we can...and Tabitha is a target of the anti-mutants groups already...if we set her away too...I fear for your heart...you wouldn´t want this in your conscience as I don´t want in mine" Jean explains calmly and Ororo´s eyes return to be blue.

"I have forgotten about this detail" her tone is tired and she inhales. "I really don´t want to deal with that again...no one deserves that end" her tone is a bit watery and is a whiplash Tabitha is not well-prepared for. "I´ll concede in a move her to the Alpha Flight ...Are you ok with this decision?" Ororo asks as Jean clears her tears.

"Sounds more than fair, my friend" Jean states and now the red hair beauty looks at Tabitha. "This is your last chance Tabitha...remember this" and Tabitha nods not minding the harsh tone from Jean and the stern gaze from Ororo.

She does mind, however, was how Amara is looking at her. And she does mind how the once feisty spirit is spatting nonsense about Emma Frost. " She said...it was supposed to be a prank...only a prank... I thought" Amara didn´t finish as Ororo did for her.

"You thought the Emma Frost, the White Queen cares for you and would take the blame for you? Then, here is your first lesson, Amara. Emma never keep a promise" Ororo concludes and speaks in a harsh tone. "pack your things ...you´re no longer welcome here"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Yana knocks on Kitty´s door even though it is open and sees Kitty lay down on the bed still dressed as a waitress and is watching something with a vague expression. "Hey, Katya, are you ok?" is a silly question but Yana is never one to be in tune with emotions of people around her. And Kitty raises her head-there´re no tears in her eyes but she can see shame and the humiliation plenty- and Kitty sighs exhaust. "Kind of..."

"Amara and Tabitha won´t be here anymore...Ororo and Jean expelled them...well, Tabitha will go to Canada, but, from what I hear from there is not a great place to be" and Yana wrinkle her face in a comical way. "Is Canada, after all" and this somehow makes Kitty chuckle a bit-and she notices how Yana is sitting on her bed whose will be bigger now that Amara won´t be her roommate anymore- and she isn´t given attention to her phone or show she was watching.

"That´s Canadism!" Kitty states as Yana shurgs off. "I´m not mad with that happened...ok, I´m...and very much, but what bothers me here is how...this is not different from my high school...I thought it would be different, no, I have no idea what to expect" and she lays down on the bed again-not minding for her hair or clothes- and continues "in a way, is sort of a relief...it isn´t something new...I know how to defend myself and if I have a bully...I want to face the bitch" her tone ends with a more vingative way.

Yana nods and lays down on the bed with Kitty. "Before the prank...I told you about my kidnapping...wanna hear how it went?"

Kitty nods saying. "If you want to tell me...I want to hear it"

"A demon kidnapped me...I killed the demon with my bare hands" and Yana looking at the perplexed expression on Kitty´s face adds. "the end!" and Kitty is not sure if she should laugh or be concerned.

"Yana...if you tell me you ever fought a bear...I would believe in a heartbeat"

"Actually..."

"Oh, God!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Nils used to be a rookie candidate and was too awkward with his power, however, now, the man is confident enough to complete his missions to the best of his abilities. And the fact Ororo and Jean have a girl who has the same power as him, phasing, makes him the perfect person for this mission.

"Oh, I see the number got shorten" Nils replies in a light tone and didn´t ask for more details as he´s looking at Yana Rasputin and Kitty Pryde. "Today, we´re going to train how you two control your power and if everything went alright, and let´s hope so, I´ll take the two for a recognition mission. No" he speaks fast as the two seem very excited and Nils doesn´t want any misunderstood linger in their minds. "it won´t be a real mission. The idea is a mere reconnaissance mission and nothing more...understand?"

And the two nods in all seriousness. The fact Jubilee was taking photos of their training was only explained later-she broke the ice by showing her first photo when she was in their shoes and Kitty bites her inner lip as Yana is happy her big sword protect her from Jubilee´s camera- and Nils deem them good enough for this reconnaissance mission.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this?" Nils asked wincing in pain as his leg is casted. "Is not important and sure mommy dearest can fill someone else" and he puts his leg in a higher place-doctor Reyes´s orders and Kurt is the one who helps him to get comfortable- as Nils gaze at Kurt almost imploring him. "Don´t do this for her..."

Kurt shakes his head. "I´m not doing this for her. I´m doing this for me. I have things I need to do besides..." now Kurt flashes a friendly smile. "What type of brother I would be if I let my younger brother deal with a bunch of newbies with a broken leg?" and adds softly. "Did you really broke your leg like that?"

Nils sighs. "I would prefer to lie and say the newbies broken my leg...but, yes...the wardrobe really fall and...my leg is the victim!" and narrow his eyes. "Don´t laugh!"

"I won´t...I promise!" He says holding back his laugh. 


	12. Part 12

N/A: Ok. Here we go. Plot time.

"Fucking finally!" Yana exclaims pumping her arms in the air-never mind

the fact she´s carrying a very expensive bracelet Piotr gave to her as a gift- and Kitty can´t agree more. Finally, they will be trained to know how to deal with missions and won´t have to care for makeup, dresses, or anything like that. Right? Not exactly. "You look good in blue, Katya" Yana speaks with a sincere tone and Kitty smiles back- the dress is a bit too much but when Ororo offers Kitty had no way to say no even if she truly wanted- and now while Kitty still wants to be a heroine...she can admire herself in a pretty dress.

There´s a saying about pigs and pearls...but frankly, I´d not care right now. I look good for once.

"Yana, you also look good. You look like a witch come from hell and will drag someone to your domains" Kitty elaborate her thoughts as she looks up down to Yana´s dress- a black dress with crimson details- and Yana smiles even more satisfied as she replies amused. "Katya, what makes you think I´d not have my own kingdom in hell?"

"I never doubt you. Really and I pity the fool who, by any chance, ever try to face you" Kitty speaks amused but even without any magical inclination or understandment...she can sense there´s something powerful and demonic on Yana. If she says Hell is her domains...why Kitty would doubt.

Jubilee is the charge for tonight as Ororo is flying-literally- to Wakanda to solve some issues(no one will pry about her personal story and that is something Storm can appreciate very much) and is clapping her hands together at the sight of the two newbies who are in their first "mission" and this makes her stop the smile as she has to explain the obvious one last time.

"Ok, look, I´m not Miss responsibility or anything, but, I think I should mention again...this is not a serious mission where you´ll make the tougher choices" Jubilee´s tone is somber now. "In those missions or you kill or you die. Trust me, I was in your shoes in the past and I know how it can be ruthless...and this mission, thanks to Nils Stryker, is nothing more than ''get information, watch and don´t do anything too stupid" got it?" Jubilee crosses her arms waiting for complaints and is fairly surprised that the two newbies seem to get the memo.

"Got it!" they said together and even make a salute to Jubille-she won´t mention she like this right now- and while waiting for Nils Jubilee gives once again brief them with their task. "Watch and nothing else" and the girls aren´t entirely happy with that, but, no one is whining here.

"And Kitty...I watch Wonder Woman...I know you have a sword on your back" Jubilee is trying and failing to sound not impressed.

"Me? Nope" and hey eyes indicate Yana who is pretending to be innocent and oblivious.

"Guys, I watch all Wonder women´s movies...you two are not fooling me"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Betsy Braddock is a figure with a troublesome past- the British beauty can acknowledge this much- Kwannon Sato still hold grudges on Betsy´s influence over the judges to see her as a Hot Asian woman and well, if Brian Braddock, a Blond white man, can say what she did was not cool, it really make Betsy re-think some of her choices. She won´t be accepted by the Japanese community so soon and maybe, Betsy can think inwardly, this is not a bad idea...lately, Betsy felt as if she wanted to be anything but a British woman.

"Dorogoy?" Piotr´s voice creeps in her room and Betsy smiles seeing her new boyfriend-a relationship that lasts 2 years now and no one here is tying the knot so to speak, no matter what the magazines and paparazzi belief. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...I was just re-thinking some of my mistakes. I was a very stupid woman in my youth. Have you done anything stupid like that?" Betsy asked amused as Piotr is taking his time to respond.

"I almost married my first girlfriend after one-month dating" he confessed a bit shy now and Betsy almost laughs. Almost.

"What stop you, big guy?" and Betsy wonder if he´ll say something romantic like ''I saw you" or something like that and while it would be romantic, it would also not be realistic with his character nor with hers- as by the time Piotr was out dating...Betsy was doing questionable things and she doubts Piotr would found that hot- so she waits for the real answer.

"Honestly? Because I got jealous of her ex and almost did something stupid and that´s when I realize that ...I couldn´t be with a person if I´ll always be jealous and prone to think the worse" Piotr confessed and didn´t give more details. It wasn´t needed anyway.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Nils is very courteous. Kitty thought as Nils is guiding the girls to the party and introducing them to their targets- of course, they aren´t calling those people targets in front of their faces- Yana and Kitty are having a friendly conversation with Norman Osborne who is more than happy to talk with two pretty mutants. Kitty can smile cutely while inwardly she´s vomiting at the sight of Norman flirting with her. Yana is smiling and for some reason her smile is more unsettling.

Meanwhile, Nils is gone and leaves the two girls on their own device as he´s charming a pretty lady who has connections to the Hydra. Nils can be charming when he wants to be, but, the lady can attest that today he´s particularly charming today.

Nils inwardly vomit at the idea of sleeping with such a woman and is happy to provide an excuse and leave the woman behind as he got the information he needed.

Back to the party, Yana adds more information in regards to Norman Osborne and Nils nods in approval but notices. "Where is Kitty?" his tone is worried. Did Norman try to take her? Not his style but... it is better to not give any opportunity for bad luck.

"Oh, she went to get drinks...Norman was speaking about the prank and laughing at her face. She was ready to murder someone" Yana confessed impressed and Nils forget what Yana was until this moment. 

"Well, I´ll go see how she´s doing. Thanks, Yana"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is drinking a nice beverage- wine from a brand she never heard of and that alone makes her upset "stupid rich people"- and she felt a bit relief at the sight of Nils coming to her way. "Miss Pryde, are you ok?" is a question a bit on the nose and Kitty could say yes and leave, but, maybe it was the wine or maybe it was the crude jokes Norman crack but Kitty doesn´t want to let this one slide.

"No, the man with that haircut and who looks one suit away from being a pedobear look at me and mock me...because of that prank...asking me if I want to work in the kitchen" Kitty reveals angry. 

"Are all people in this industry assholes? I mean, I was bullied before, trust me, and it was much worse...they made me drink something rotten and I throw up and they laugh at me..." she sighs tiredly. "I don´t need a soon to be pedobear to laugh at me" she states and Nils listen carefully.

"Norman Osborne, as you put, is one suit away from being a pedobear as his newest girlfriend is barely legal...one Gwen Stacy" Nils hopes that´s her name and if not...it doesn´t change the fact she´s legal by a legal technicality.

"Yeah...but...I remember people like Kurt Wagner...he look at me as if I was a waitress, and don´t get me wrong, being a waitress is no shame and if I was a waitress I wouldn´t mind...is just, guys like him never look at girls like me, but, is the first time that guys like him thought I was a waitress and should be in the kitchen" as her grin has a self- mocking tone in there.

Nils didn´t say anything.

"Sorry, I´m here to do my mission. Watch and don´t do anything stupid. I think I´m doing well for this one" and she leaves Nils behind as she spots her next target.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan is waiting for Nils once the party is over and the newbies are safely returned to the X-mansion. Logan lights his cigar and watches as Nils´s thin face change to one Logan is more familiar with. "Kurt! What you get?" and Kurt provides pieces of information about Hydra and Norman Osborne.

"You don´t look happy...We can now put a case against those fuckers..."

"I´m happy for that, trust me, but...Logan, do you think I´m shallow?"

"Why you ask me this?"

"Just...just wondering something"

** Guys like you never notice girls like me **


	13. Part 13

N/A: Another piece of Model au. Ok, I have this layout for some time now and I know what to do.

Kitty may not be an expert of fashion or its culture, nonetheless, it doesn´t mean she´s expert in cars and any terminology associated with automobiles - her doe eyes glare at Yana, the Russian woman, who is looking at the car in front of her with more confusion than Kitty´s furrowed brow could provide- a fact Ororo Monroe and Jubilee Lee are clearly amused. Once the two newbies get enough time to uncover or try to uncover the mystery of said car in front of the mansion and what this has to do with them it leads to the most predictable answer. "So, someone wins a car? I have a license" Yana lied swiftly and Kitty can see no one is mentioning this little fact.

Ororo clears her throat - a cliche way to deny such an idea- shakes her head and speaks in her friendly tone- her smile is pretty much cheery as she´s handling a camera- and Kitty and Yana aren´t seeing the big picture as seems. "No, this car is not an award, no Yana" she looks directly to the blonde mage who has a cat-like smirk. "is part of a publicity stunt, how many of you know Christine?"

"Date a girl with this name once..." Yana responds and Kitty mentions how she fights with a girl with the same girl. Jubilee brokes her silence and laugh and waves her hands- once she calms her laughs- to gesture and augments her speech. "No one here knows about the classics? Is Christine, the killer car, come one!" 

"Oh..." Yana and Kitty said now looking at the car with new eyes, except for one detail, one Kitty is ready to point out. "Wait, Christine is a Plymouth Fury...that one is an impala" Kitty wonders how she knows this little detail but as no one will question her selected knowledge of autos is all good.

"True, but is here where the challenge begins" Ororo initiates again. "We´re doing a commercial ad to promote a remake of this classic made by the one and only" she draws in as the newbies are looking with Jubilee as if she´s the only one. "Laura Kinney"

"What?"

"Yes, Laura did!" Jubilee explains the case. "Luara is making her debut in the cinema and while I help some scenes here and there, 98% of the movie is her view and we, the X-men, are all about support each other...so, today, you two will pose as in this non-Christine car and the fans have to figure out what´s missing" and she concluded pointing to Ororo who is more than ready to take the pictures.

"And the movie as well this campaign is based in the '70s" Ororo states in a sing-song. "You two will have to make up to do"

"Ok, but where is Laura Kinney?"

"Oh...she´s doing stuff in Toronto"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Laura is running as fast she can as the man with a white robe is trying to escape- his heavy breathing is loud enough and Laura can only smirk as his legs are falling him now- and once the man can´t run anymore, Laura, the real Wolverine only lift her fists showing the claws. "So, what a Purist like you has to say right now?"

"Die mutie"

"Cliche"

And Logan Howlett can be extremely proud of his daughter. "A movie and still catching trash? I think I´m going to cry" Logan wipes a mainly tear out of his right eye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Amanda Szardos is seething as "dog" is not responding to her messages- texts by cellphones and emails and even third parties aren´t getting any information on Kurt´s whereabouts- is not pleased to be ignored. "I did sleep with other people before and he never throws such hissy fist. We´re never exclusive...where´s the dog?" she bites her nails hair enough to break it.

It was fake nails and the fact she broke with her teeth only increase her foul mood. "Ok, fine...I can get another one!" Amanda is looking at her list of contacts- Kurt´s name is risked with red now- and notices Dr. Rory and is a fine choice.

"Uhm, yes...a good choice, but, he´s out of the country" she snaps her finger- Dr. Rory is a great choice as a partner and a great bedfellow, the fact she transmitted STD to Dr.Rory and Kurt is not ideal- one can never stop thanking for all the medical breakthrough humans and mutants accomplished as many STDs have a cure now.

"So...who can I fuck?" Amanda is searching wearing her best of lingerie and she notices a very familiar-and famous as a well influential name- name that makes a smile pops in her face. "Alex Summers? Well, I would have preferred Scott" she recalls how Kurt and Scott are somewhat friends and that would have been an act of great revenge, but, the man is married and Jean Grey is not a woman one can strike so easily. "But Alex is a nice choice as it is"

Beware, dog you´ll be sorry...

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty could laugh at her reflection and for once see herself- not a doll version of herself- Kitty could even say she would use this outfit for something practical and maybe this translating well for the photo session. "Good job, Kitty. The photos are great"

Kitty really thought this was done, but, Ororo revealed one last surprise. "We´ll have an special guest today" and then Ororo speaks in another language, literally- Yana is not commenting about the language, and Kitty has no idea what language is or what Ororo is saying- Jubilee is the one to take a few steps back as a brimstone smoke appears- Jubilee waves her hand to blow the smoke way- and Kitty is seeing Nightcrawler again.

Figures...

"Kurt, is foot and ass, again?!" Jubilee said and Kurt only offer a lopside smile as he makes a bow- too similar to how acrobats would and Kitty did visit the circus in her youth- as he respond camly. "Is brimstone, not foot and ass"

Jubilee rolls her eyes but let the man speak. His golden eyes look at Kitty for a moment- Kitty is frowning and if he so dare to crack a joke or ask for a drink she´ll kick his ass- but the moment is too brief and he begins talking about his career.

"It all begin in Bavaria, my mother and my sister are looking way to show how mutants with visible mutation could still be heroes" Kurt begins with a fond smile on his face- Kitty never recall any of his many photos, and the man has many types of photos, saw a smile closer of this one- as his tone is a bit homesick. "I was really afriad and I didn´t want to be a model nor a hero...I thought people would see me as a...freak"

Ororo and Jubilee send symphatetic looks, Yana tells he´s not a freak - "I´ve saw freakish and you´re no way near of that" and Kurt thanks Yana for that-and Kitty remains in silence.

The story ends with Kurt as being cover of many important magazines. Now, the time is over and everyone is collecting their respectives belongs- "And the car? Can we stay?" "No, Yana this is one of Forge´s car and Ororo wants to return his cars right way"- Kitty wonders if what is happening right now is really a coincidence.

She´s alone with Kurt Wagner, again.

"I want to say something, bitte" his accent is back and his golden eyes look nervous- how can she tell? Kitty is not sure and she may be wrong, either way, she let him speak- "About what happened to the party...I want to say I´m sorry I thought you were a waitress..."

Kitty looks him up and down. "Is fine. You didn´t know about the prank"

"Are we fine?"

"Are you asking if I´ll throw a hissy fist if you show up here again?NO, of course not, are you asking if we´ll be buddies? Now...that is a no too"

"I want to help you"

"Ok...I want to be a heroine, not a model, can you help me with that?"

"Yes, I can"

Kitty is not sure of what to feel-she knows there´s no obligation to agree with anything and maybe Kurt will forget about her tomorrow- and she leaves Kurt behind without looking back.

Well, that´s a begin...I suppose.


	14. Part 14

N/A: Model au. Things are happening, I guess.

"And now, the one and only Goblin Queen" the announcer states a bit unprofessional -is the impression Kitty got at the moment, but, she´s not well-versed in the fashion world nor in how people should introduce models such as Madeline Pryor, in fact, she never even meet this woman. Who knows? Maybe she does enjoy this type of fanfare- and the walkway -covered heads to toes with logos of famous fashion brands- shows Madeline Pryor slowly walking with a confident smile and showing her fantastic blue dress. Showing a bit more cleavage than necessary.

Blue is not her color!

This is a thought Kitty and some people in the screen appear to be sharing-some critics did make some bad reviews on famous models and there´re the ever-loyal fans ready to defend and say it was mutantphobia- the corner of her eyes glance to the right to see Yana Rasputin doing her magic to clean her side of the room.

"Why are you watching this again?" Yana asked with akin of bored and curiosity at the same time- her demons, literal demons here, are doing her bidding while being grumpy and Kitty can´t help to wonder if Kurt could do tasks like that wearing a pink apron- Kitty is ever ready to answer once the demon with the brightest yellow apron is gone. "Better yet, Why Am I not afraid of your demons?" Kitty counters-back with her trademark smile.

(Kitty is never one to smile so openly like Maddy or Jean does in her photo sessions. Her smiles are rare, but, genuine)

"Because you´re my friend and my demons know the difference between friend and foe" Yana concluded her line with dark shadows dancing around her face-for a moment, Kitty is tempted to ask if Yana has any living enemies. Nah, too grim of question for such bright day- and nodding in agreement Kitty answers Yana´s question.

"I was just curious. Madelyne, Jean Grey, Wanda Maximoff...they all walk among those famous walkaways...I can´t help to wonder if maybe we would walk the talk, so to speak." Kitty can do puns. Yana disagrees.

"Uhm, Katya, what those women have in common?" Yana refuses to look at Kitty- there´s the perfect excuse as her magic is still in place and she needs to look to see it. Not a perfect excuse as Yana would like to believe- Kitty ponders for a mere second.

"They all have big tits?" is a sincere answer and this makes Yana almost fall to the ground laughing. The shadows in her fringe are gone the moment she let the first sound of her laugh escape- Kitty wonders if her magic does require for Yana to be stoic or if she is just playing a role and enjoying seeing people´s reactions- once she calms herself and no more laughs. 

Yana´s hands cup her chest for a brief minute and then release. "No, of course not, they are all-powerful mutants" now her tone is dark and somber. -Kitty winced as Yana´s powers had a price to be paid. Even she can see it- "and no one wants to work with a mutant that can eradicate you from existence...nor want to work with a mutant who can overpass Scarlet Witch"

Kitty is processing those words. It doesn´t take long to put one and one together. "Oh! Yana...how can they be so sure?" is a lame question. Maybe. But Kitty does wonder how magic users can be measure in this case.

There´s a method to the madness that Kitty isn´t aware of.

"Madelyne Pryor and Scarlet Witch herself told me...I knew it. I´m too powerful and I must pay the price by wearing fancy dresses for all my life, FUCK!" Yana grumbles other Russians things under her breath - Kitty swears the word ''damn you, Belasco'' was utter with as much passive-aggressive gesture one can do in a short time- and knitted her brows. "Is the worst punishment ever"

"I can think worse ones" Kitty answers back in a dry tone. "But, look, You´re Magik, you´ll be a great heroine" now she bites her lips-so dry and so unlike the women in her screen that are walking with high fashion outfits and make-up- "I´m your friend. We´re the dynamic duo. You help me not make dumb decisions and I help you to not destroy the city...the way I see is more reason to let us be heroine then model"

"Katya...do you really think I can still be a heroine?"

"I never doubt!"

The video on the screen halts and a new one begins. This time is one about Scarlet Witch and she´s wearing red as usual. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

A day off is not unusual for anyone in the X-mansion. No, the problem is to make the staff members and students see is a day off. Kitty Pryde- after promised Yana she can be a heroine and they even talk with Ororo about it- is now training with her sword as Yana is mulling over her future. "Is always good to have a plan B, just in case..." those are her words and Kitty hates to admit but she has a point.

"I´m not an omega. If for some reason I can´t be a heroine...can I be a model?" The question comes from Kitty´s lips but still feels so alien to the point she even drops her sword to contemplate.

Can she endure this life as a model? Sure, people here are nice and her photos are good enough-Ororo and Jean are more than kinder to not let Kitty see the perverts comments some of her photos get. Jubilee is more than honest to explain about the existence of such comments- and putting her hands on her face for a moment she´s not sure about her future. The danger room is perfect to take her frustrations.

Everything is so unpredictable. 

"Wanna help?" German voice pipes in and Kitty looks up to see the famous Nightcrawler looking down on her-literally this time. His tail is wrapped in one of the branches of the danger room- and Kitty´s hands rest on her sword.

"I already forgive you. Is ok, you can go now" Kitty´s dry tone is back and she does her best to ignore the famous man, although, Nightcrawler is not a man you can ignore it. 

"I know...and I want to help you to be a good heroine" Kurt´s feet is now on the ground. There´s no way to deny how handsome he is much to Kitty´s chagrin. "And first step...you´re holding the sword incorrectly" and that peeved her off.

"WHAT?" a silent and maybe not so subtle warning in her voice can be detected but Kurt proves his case in a simple match where thanks to Kitty´s wrong posture and Kurt´s experience he quickly defeated her.

"As I was saying...the posture is wrong. Yana´s sword is different from yours" he instructed and Kitty blinks at him.

"Why you want to help me? I told you, I forgive you"

"I know...but, I don´t want just forgiveness. I want to train you to be the best heroine we could ever hope. You have lots of potential...plus, I would like to be friends with you. One day, you´ll overcome even Logan" is his final line and Kitty offers a small smile-politely and embarrassed at once- as Kurt flashes a winning smile.

"Ok, you won...but, you know, Logan will still be a hero for many, many years hard to top that"

"Have faith in yourself, Katzchen"

"What?"

"Oh, Katzchen means Kitty...is that alright for me to call you like that?" boundaries. Kurt thought. You need to respect boundaries.

"Yes, it is ok. Elf!"

"Is the ears, right?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott Summers is not delusional to think his brother will finally take a good decision in his life. After Alex balk out from his own wedding letting Lorna in the altar -no one will forget the flimsy excuses given- King Magneto is sane enough to not hate Jean and Scott for Alex´s misdeed, but, is more than willing to make Alex´s life a living hell.

However, his brother just ended their usual call to offer great news and one Jean and Scott are more than skeptical. 

"I meet someone" Scott emulates Alex´s voice. "Oh, God...Jean, what´s the chance this time this lady be a normal lady and Alex not screw up?" and Jean mock to think- even doing the famous pose of the thinker of Leonard DaVinci- and offers her opinion.

"Scott, how can we even know this lady isn´t another Skrull wanting to kill us again?" and shakes her head. "What her name?"

"Amanda Szardos"

"OH COME ON. Your brother does this on purpose"


	15. Part 15

N/A: Model au. I hate Gold Xmen but the idea of Kitty going to meet a kid who has fire powers and is uncontrollable without a plan and being impulsive as a hack is interesting.

Sweat drips from her body as the air gets more and more difficult to breath- there´s a thick number of clouds which is shadowing the figure. Only partially as one can still see the young boy´s silhouette- and Kitty speaks, not sure of the boy´s name, in hopes to get his attention. "Listen to me, you can control it. I´m with the X-men...You can control it" and the boy looks up to see Kitty- there´s a knot on her throat as she notices how smaller the boy is. She´s so much taller than him- and she continues. "Do you want to be a hero?"

The boy´s eyes look hazy, yet, the boy nods slowly. Kitty offers her hand. "You still can be one" and his hands are on fire - burning so bright. Furthermore is growing and growing- the boy refuses to speak and only looks up to Kitty- with very difficult. His neck is strained. It almost gives the impression he´s one of those dolls with bopping head- and then a cloud of brimstone takes her as a Logan manages to shot the kid.

Nightcrawler took her out of the scene. Kitty is less than thrill with this. "Why did you take me out? I was reaching him" and she coughs a little. Kurt frowns at that- a look she never saw before- and points out to all the destruction.

"You´re reaching out? Kitty, one minute there and you would be gone...dead. Is a miracle you´re alive" Kurt gives her a blanket. He continues. "Look at the destruction around you! How could you think you, going alone and without a plan, is the right thing to do?" and Kitty finally looks at her surroundings to see the burning houses. The burning streets and the people looking at everything with fear.

Some humans are still evacuating the area. And gulps. "I thought...I could talk with him" she begins and ends as she has no other excuses. Kurt guides her to a medical tent-an improvised little hospital. A woman named Dr. Reyes is taking care of Kitty. As Kurt mentioned, it is a miracle she didn´t was affected by the smokey clouds as the others were. It phases out of her body, although, still was a dangerous bet- and Kurt continues. "You thought you could do all alone? Kitty...you could have been killed and that wouldn´t help anyone" Kurt begins. Dr. Reyes´s attention is in a new patient.

Kitty wants to argue. "Isn´t that our mission? Help all mutants?" and Kurt still looks serious at her. "Yes, it is our mission. It is also our mission to make sure no one gets hurt and you dive into the fire is the opposite the mission. I´m...still scared. If I didn´t found in time...he would have burned alive and just because you can phase it didn´t mean you´re invincible" and Kurt now looks down and sits-more like falls on the empty space- "please, don´t throw your life away in the hopes of being a dream hero...those never last in anyone´s mind"

Kitty opens her mouth and closed. Several times. 

"I´m sorry...I thought" she begins and he sent a glare to her.

"I´ll say, next time you have this idea, a big no in all languages so it reaches into your mind, sounds fair?" Kurt asked back.

"Yes, it does" Kitty replies. And their talk is deemed concluded when Storm-wearing her uniform of the X-men-enters in the makeshift tent and hugs Kitty as well gives a serious scowl at the young woman.

What were you think Kitty?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is still with the blanket Kurt gave to her-an indigo one that resembles his fur- and finally meet the old man who just finished the talk with Wolverine- she did reconize the uniform. Once the Canadian left, Kitty tries to speak with him again. "Kurt? What happened?" his eyes land on her for a moment and somewhat he looks more relaxed. Only a little.

"Is about the boy. His name is Dan Powell. His mutation awake too soon and well, he was a target of a demonic entity" Kurt waits for judgment or jokes such as ''is he your parent?'' and yet Kitty is just waiting for him to continue-if she knows about his heritage or if she thinks all mutants are related she didn´t voice out this yet nor shows- "Karma used her powers and managed to locate the demon and take out of the kid´s mind"

Kitty nods not forgetting the destruction she saw. "What will happen to everyone?" she bites her lips- still able to taste the smoke or so she thinks. She drinks her water and hopes to never witness this again- "We´ll clean the mess?"

And now Kurt chuckles amused. It is better than see him being too serious with her. "We? Terrible to clean messes. No, it will be Fantastic Four who will do this" and Kitty arches her eyebrows at this and Kurt almost laughs. "Oh, right, you don´t know the four ladies of Doom. Ok, get ready to meet another part of being a heroine...you´ll have to work with the them" and his head points to the 4 ladies-forever stuck in the ´70s - coming towards them.

The one with a blue hat begins talking. "Nightcrawler. Newbie" her tone is court. "We get pieces of information. Who was responsible for this mission?"

"Wolverine" Kurt begins but the one with white hair taps her foot and crosses her arms. Kitty may not know who they´re but she knows what they´re referring.

"It was my idea. I didn´t think of anyone when I dashed at Dan. If Kurt didn´t show up...I would have been" she didn´t finish her line. Somehow feeling stupid all of sudden. She notices his hand on her shoulder and his kind expression-she never saw this expression either- "I´m lucky and next time I´ll think of a plan and ask the help of my fellow teammates"

The white hat seems a little appeased by this. A little. "The material damage is easy to repost. Some people lost their houses and cars thanks to today, but, we can do the damage control" and now she winks at her own little jokes.

The one with a blue suit rolls her eyes. "We´re damage control. That´s our name. Anyway. Karma told us the boy was possessed by a demonic entity and while this could help in his case...he´ll still be sent to the Belle institution" and Kitty is outrageous.

"Wait, it was not his fault...why he has to be punished?"

"We should let him be free and let all those humans and mutants to see the person who almost murders them got free? If it was your family who was in the line wouldn´t you want to see justice?" And Kitty feels dumb again. "And yes, we´re aware this is unfair. But the Belle´s institution will help the boy to control his powers and will protect him. This is also for his protection"

And finally, the one with a brown suit speaks. "Nevertheless, we need a statement from someone to explain what just happened. We can´t let the Purity cult use this event to propaganda how mutants are dangerous. So, who will speak?" she speaks while looking straight into Kitty´s eyes.

Kitty sighs and her fingers touch his indigo fingers for a moment. "I´ll. Since I did something stupid. I´ll own it" and it seems the right answer as the 4 ladies nod in agreement.

The white hat, once the situation is slowly coming under control, speaks in a more chipper tone. "Oh, you´re Kitty Pryde, right? My daughter is a fan of your photo. She thinks you would make a great Belle for the sith remake of Beauty and the Beast. Is a classic and Disney have no original ideas"

Kitty blinks and is not sure how to respond to this. "Uhm, I think he would make a better Disney Princess," Kitty said and mentally winced. Call a guy a princess is never good. She was thinking he would be offended, yet, Kurt seems delighted.

"Why yes. I try to give this idea to Disney, but, they rehash their own ideas to Death. I would make a great Belle and you, Katzchen, would have made a great Beast/Prince"

"Yeah...I agree. I never wanted to be a princess"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex Summers is a man who lives without shame and no regrets. His relationship with Lorna is one of those relationships that Alex looks fondly but knows is broken beyond repair. Alex Summers wants to look for the future and it seems his family is not getting this part.

"So" Jean is rubbing her eyes looking tired as Scott is counting until 10. "You´re dating Kurt´s ex? The one everyone hates?" Jean asked not wanting to look at Alex. Her brother in law is a handful to put nicely.

"Look, I know about her past, but, have anyone here consider that maybe Amanda and Kurt bring the worst from each other? I mean, Scott, Kurt is not exactly a blameless angel" Alex beings and now Scott speaks.

"Ok, fair point. But, still, why you think you and her are better ...whatever this is?"

"Because we both know what we want! I don´t want to marry or anything like that and she doesn´t either. All I want is go to that party, the famous X-men´s gala, with a nice date and people, will stop looking at me as if I´ll burst into tears for my breaking up with Lorna"

"Alex, you left her in the altar!" Scott grits his teeth here.

"The only reason Magneto didn´t do anything drastic with us is that we help him with the Shiars." Jean states annoyed. "If not for that, Genosha would want all of our heads. Hell, Scarlet Witch looks at us with dirty eyes from time to time and is not like WE left Lorna at the altar. IT WAS YOU!"

"I know...I told I was being mind-controlled" Jean gives him the benefit of doubt in this case. His mind on that day was to haywire to be normal. "Plus, she´s dating someone else. I can do this as well. I want to go to that party and have a great time. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine" Scott agrees tired. 

"Fine" Jean also agrees.

"Thanks. By the way, will the newbies be invited by the party?"

"Originally no, but, Storm wants to do something different and Jubilee says it will be good for them to meet more mutants"


	16. Part 16

N/A: This one will be short if we´re lucky. 

Meggan Puceanu is not a member of the X-men. Not really. But she has helped them a couple of times to warrant an invitation to one of their parties. And Meggan is more than happy to go now that she and Brian have the wedding date ready. One would think the wedding between Meggan Puceanu and Brian Braddock will be full of pomp - the Braddock are rich and are one of the oldest families in London- however, their wedding will be simple. At most, Meggan´s wedding will be the most extravagant thing.

"Excited to go?" Meggan asked almost shinning. How a social butterfly like her falls in love with a man that is so introverted is beyond Brian- he can endure a fancy party since Meggan loves so much and promised they won´t too long- and Meggan looks like a vision. 

"Meggan, you´re so beautiful"

"Thank you, you´re not bad yourself...and if you´re thinking in seduce me to escape the party...nice try"

"Well, it was worth a shot" Brian states. "Thinking we´ll get a new drama?"

"Won´t answer that. Let´s not jinx it." And the couple is off to go to another X-party- Brian wonders if people would think X-party is something salacious than it really is-and well, his musings are put on a stop.

He has a party to endure.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

King Magneto was a fan of the X-parties. And in the past, Charles and Erik were the souls of those events, now, however, Erik took his daughter´s pain to the heart. Lorna, the greenete buffs impatiently as Erik is about to rip the letter in the most dramatic fashion possible. "Dad! Please, look at me. I´m fine. I can go to the X-parties...and I can see Alex without going insane" she said in a dark humor way. Her family didn´t approve of the joke.

"Lorna...you don´t have to force yourself to do anything...is just a party and is not like we´ll never see them" Pietro pipes in and Wanda supports his claims.

"Guys...he left me at the Altair. It hurt me...but, I can and will move on...and if you won´t participate in this party...well, I´ll go and show then...I´m happy without him"

And Erik doesn´t have high regard about Alex Summers- Jean and Scott did him a solid a couple of years and Magneto didn´t retaliate as he would like because of this- and the Leshener-Maximoff family will attend this X-party. Even if is at the last minute.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The party is doing alright. Prof X spare no expense to prove how the X-men party- his twin sister, Nova, while still baldy, let´s go of her usual frown and is smiling and dancing with someone. Even Nova likes the X-parties- Charles Xavier is deeply aware of the criticism of those parties. No humans are invited here.

Did I do that on purpose?

This thought quickly changes when Jean and Scott enter the party. The dream couple. "Jean, Scott! glad to see you" Prof X can activate the paternal mode and chatter with them.

"Rachel wanted to go to this party...but, we told her ...it was too boring and she would have to wear a pretty dress" Jean begins. 

"And makeup. She´s more than happy to stay home with the nanny"

And the mood on Prof X´s change when he sees Alex. Prof X is not entirely happy with a man that leaves his wife to be on the wedding day, but, the fact Alex is with a random woman leaves a poor taste in his mouth. "Scott..."

And Jean sighs. "Alex meet Amanda...they are dating...and no, we can´t stop him to come here or date who he wants...as much we would like"

Prof X has a bad feeling about this.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look, just to be clear I had boyfriends in the past" and some girlfriends. She mentally adds. "So, I know what to do at a normal party. This...is not a normal party for me...Kurt" Kitty concludes looking at Kurt and bitting her inner lips.

Kurt nods and looks around. "Too extravagant even for me" and he winks at her. "But...I like to party, to see friends and you´ll navigate to this world even when you´re a heroine full time. So, think of this as a way to learn" and this earns a small smile on her face.

Kitty is wearing blue. Kurt is wearing white. Somehow they all look good.

"And we can see Piotr trying and failing to cockblock Yana"

"Yes, that´s always fun!"

And Yana is enjoying her time with her date. Another witch who uses demonic arts. Piotr is scandalized that his baby sister has a date and Elizabeth is the one to drag him away.

Kurt and Kitty chuckle at that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Meggan spots Maddy- Meggan is one of the few people who call Madelyne Pryor Grey "Maddy"- and runs to speak with her friend. As the two women talk- Brian excuse himself to get some punches. He swears he´ll not touch on alcohol ever again and so far is keeping the promise.- when the ladies see a woman wearing something a bit ridiculous for the occasion.

However, only Maddy seems to reconize the woman. "Amanda. Pretty dress" and the one called Amanda has an arrogant smile and leaves without answering.

"That´s Amanda...Kurt´s ex. And she´s crazy...who invited this bitch?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian is ever lucky that the beverage has more options than just alcohol and took a refrigerant for himself and Meggan. As he´s leaving. He saw Alex Summer- the unfamous man who abandoned his soon-to-be wife- chatting with Lorna and it seems he´s in hot waters.

Well, Good...he deserved.

And Brian sees how some members of the Maximoff family is paying attention to the interaction. Even when Lorna leaves to dance with somebody Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are still eyeing him. And that´s nothing compared to Magneto´s look.

(Vision is glaring too and Brian has to admire the Maximoff unity among everything else.)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda is looking for the dog. Scanning up and down, left and right until her blue eyes spot the indigo man, sadly, he seems to be talking with a nobody-in Amanda´s humble opinion. The said woman seems to be so plain and unassuming. Oh, maybe Kurt is trying to cause jealousy and all the good candidates are taken. Poor Kurt- and goes to talk with him.

"Kurt" she gives her best smile. Said her name in the most sultry way possible. "long time no see you"

"Not long enough" Kurt replies and Amanda is shocked. That´s not the typical reaction.

"Why we don´t dance? for the old time's sakes"

"When you cheat on me or when stole my money? Nah, pass. Besides, I promise to dance with Kitty" his golden eyes land on her almost imploring. 

"Sure, and I want to dance now" Kitty plays along and is bold enough to hold hands with Kurt. She asks "who is she?" and Amanda is seething when she caught the answer. "no one important"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost is not happy to see Kitty Pryde dancing well- receiving some praise. Turns out, she did study ballet and knows how to dance- and notices a blonde woman seething- dressed in something that resembles divinity or how a person without real knowledge would see Hinduism fashion or maybe its just a pompous dress- and hears the woman muttering something nasty to the woman.

"You don´t like Kitty Pryde? Me too...but you don´t see me muttering like a maniac"

"She stole my man"

"Damn, you must be the most pathetic woman ever"


	17. Part 17

N/A: Amanda has no idea what she´s doing. Emma is not your friend nor ally. Fun fact, Emma is brunette but she dyes her hair.

Emma Frost is a gorgeous woman. And that´s something she knows and thrives for. Emma Frost is, as some machinist may not believe, an incredibly savvy woman in business, politics, and much more. She´s the president of Hellfire and is using the company to do good- Sebastian Shaw had some illegal ideas to gain more money and Emma was more than happy to provide evidence and get rid of him. If that happens someone else, well, Emma can count in this large group as well- and all and all, Emma Frost is a powerful woman and can be a powerful ally or enemy.

Kitty Pryde, though, is a lucky one. No one is dumb to challenge Ororo and expect to come victorious. Besides, Kitty Pryde shows no desire of being a model for longer.

Well, I´d not need to like her...

"Frost" her bodyguard Elektra Nachos begins walking closer to her ward. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Shaw may be arrested but many others would love to try to put a bullet into your brain" she responds peeved at such carelessness. "And I know, diamond form and telepathy, but, still...who says you´ll be the target? The enemy can shot a civil and the media will blame you" Elektra concludes and Emma is letting those words sinking in.

"Well, it wouldn´t be the first time. Elektra. I hate the new X-lady and if you hate an X-lady ...you´re automatically a bad guy. If I´m the bad guy, then I´ll do on my terms" Emma explains and takes heer Gucci glasses. "Besides, I´m not here to eat a mere sandwich. No, I´m here to bully that plain thing as much as I can"

"How going here means bullying to Kitty Pryde?"

"That was her favorite place, right? If her favorite place suddenly loves me more...that would be a nice gesture. And as I must add, I´m not touching on the single lock of hair from Miss Kitty Pryde." and her smug expression is victorious as Elektra shakes her head but follows along.

"I change my mind. You get to be way meaner when you´re back to be a brunette"

"I know darling"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Szardos watched a video about Kitty Pryde- in her mind, Kitty is too plain and dumb, and even if this interview on the small screen was recorded and is a bit old. It certainly didn´t stop Amanda from trash talk, Kitty- and decides to take control of her life. She dumps Alex and is shocked to see he agrees without hard feelings and has a next date set.

Well, whatever. I need to have my dog back. And I need allies.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

To say Emma was pleased would be a lie. This place is not the usual 5 starts restaurant she used to go to. Yet, the fact her photo is bigger than Kitty´s own photo serves as poetic justice- She could do worse, but, she needs to play the game and find loopholes...no one wants to face Storm or Jean Grey and the red hair is not shy about her intense dislike towards Emma- Elektra is getting paid well, but, still doesn´t see the point in doing bullying with someone who clearly couldn´t care less.

Then she wields her blades and points to a blonde woman who wanted to come closer. "One more step and you´re dead" and as the others are muttering nervously and slowly leaving. Elektra adds begrudgingly. "I have a license to kill" and if she utters a magic word, people get a bit calmer- though some are slowly leaving- and Emma is looking up and down at the other and is not impressed. She lifts his hand and Elektra drops the blade.

"Is ok, Elektra is ok. Now you sure must want something. A proposition, huh? So, tell me, Amanda...the most pathetic woman in this world who lost a man to Kitty Pryde. So, tell me. What I can do for you?" the cynism is laced thick in Emma´s voice and Elektra would laugh if Amanda didn´t seem to truly believe in her words or chose to believe anyway.

"We have an enemy in common. Let´s ally. I want Kurt back"

"And I want to eat my sandwich in peace. If I was to help a delusional person...I would help Shaw, at least, his dreams are so pathetically easy. You? You boring me...now, please leave or I´ll make you fall in love with Quire"

And Amanda is not disturbed. "Don´t you want to get Kitty for what she has done?" And maybe this would be the question that would change the tides, however, Emma only furthers her cynism.

"Darling. What you do you think I dislike Kitty?" and Looking around she adds. "Darling, me and Kitty are different as night and day. All I want is to eat my sandwich in peace ...you´re the one talking about deals and revenge"

And Amanda points out how Emma blatantly mentioned how she hates Kitty Pryde- Amanda didn´t understand that Emma was blocking some parts of the conversation from the other's ears for her own convenience- and Amanda then uses her trump card. "I´m a witch. And I seek revenge. She stole my lover. And by the rules of witches...I have the right for blood"

People listen to this and are tweeting this line and recording.

"Ah, excuse me, are you a real witch?" a timid woman asked. "Like Scarlet Witch?" this question sour her mood, but, Amanda nods. "And Kitty Pryde stole your lover? So...are you really going to fight her?"

"Is my right as a witch"

And this became viral in seconds.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde was doing some photo sessions. The idea was to incorporate the seven sins and since there´re only Kitty and Yana. Both revised to do each version of the sins. In the end, Yana´s photos are the winner- Kitty can´t complain as Yana really nailed all the poses- and once is all done. She saw Kurt coming towards her.

"Hey, more training?"

"No, not today. Unless you want"

"No, not today" she parrots him. 

Kurt swallows and speaks again. "Look, about what happened in that party"

"I know...crazy ex!"

"You...don´t hate me?"

"I never did...and if that crazy ex of yours give you trouble ...please, let me know...I can kick her ass for you"

"Inversion of values here but thank you"

His phone and Kitty´s rings and they pick up to see one big headline. 

AMANDA SZARDOS CHALLENGES KITTY PRYDE TO A WITCH FIGHT.

And Yana is the one to answer. "HOLY SHIT. Kitty, can I go in your place? Witch fights are awesome"


	18. Part 18

N/A: This story is coming to an ending. Not on this chapter but the end is near.

If you could have met one of your celebrities, even if for one day, what method would you pick? Well, Kitty certainly wasn´t thinking on that question and sure as hell wasn´t expecting to meet Scarlet Witch again to have a strange conversation about witches and their costumes-make no mistake, Kitty is deeply aware of its lore and laws, but, never was expecting to be questioned about any of those rules- however, Kitty Pryde is in an assemblage with Madelyne Prior, Wanda Maximoff, Meggan Puceanu, Yana Rasputin and many other names of witches who are making one single and bizarre question.

"Kitty, are you a witch?" Madelyne asked seriously. Crossing her arms and looking down on Kitty- witches non-categorized aren´t seen with good eyes. Their community thrives if all members are honest-and Kitty frowns at this display. 

Sighing loudly and ignoring who Madelyne is-even for a minute- Kitty replies a bit grumpy. "For the last time, I´m not a witch. I´ve no magical powers" and crosses her arms and gaze at Madelyne who is resembling more and more the famous Goblin Queen. 

Wanda is the one who took control of the situation. Meggan hates confrontations and Yana wants to join the fight with a huge grin in her face. 

"Kitty, Amanda Szardos challenge you to a combat" Wanda begins again as Madelyne is not helping at all. Wanda is trying a kinder approach as well, Madelyne has no success. "even if you´re not a witch...one of our kind challenge you and wearing our costumes, so, that´s a bit unusual for us" Wanda explains and Kitty glances at Yana- in total confusion and is clearly not seeing the big deal of the entire situation. Then again, Kitty never ventures to understand magic- until the blonde mage and Queen of Hell has finally seemed to get why she´s confused.

"Oh, is because witches rituals aren´t to be used left and right, you know? If this Amanda is using witch rituals to challenge you, of all people, then either you´re a witch" Kitty exclaimed she is not a witch. Madelyne narrow her eyes at her. Still studying her face. Meggan is hating the conflict and Wanda is trying to be the diplomat- So, far, only one person in this group is succeeding- "And if you´re not a witch...well, is odd for us she would forsake our rules like that..." and while that explain some little things. Kitty is now too curious to ignore.

"Ok, for the last time, and to be perfectly clear" Kitty looks defiant to Maddy. "I´m not a witch" and her eyes travel to Wanda who seems to understand and believe her words- she nods vehemently and hides her disappointment under her sleeve- "But why is a big deal for this Amanda, that again, I never meet before, challenge me in a witch way?" this question makes her titled her head at Wanda, because, as Kitty can see it, such request to fight means nothing to Kitty. Nothing says she has to accept and if it was, well, again, Kitty is no witch so the rules are null for her.

"Well, if you´re a witch then you would have to fight her...combats are sacred for us, but, if you´re not a witch...then, well, we´re a bit perplexed with her choice" Wanda states but now Meggan pipes in.

Her tone is a bit acid now. Far gone from the bubbling personality Kitty saw a few times in some commercials and photos-She recalls how some models refused to work with Meggan. A shapeshifter managed to do their work in less than an hour. It was a tense situation and one Meggan stated to never want to participate- "Well, Amanda Szardos is in the lower position of the totem, so to speak, and I can totally see her wanting attention...I think she must have seen you cosplaying Wanda here" Kitty feels her cheeks heat up at the memory. "Maybe she thought you are a type of witch and wants to challenge you" is a nice suggestion and one that certainly makes sense.

"Well, she´s wrong...should I explain myself to her?" Kitty has no desire to do so, but, Kurt often drills this little message in Kitty´s mind and is not coming to fruition. Be mindful of how you act. And as much Kitty has no interest in witchcraft, and she doesn´t, no need to be label as callous towards an entire culture.

Yana asks to be in her place. "I love those combats" and has the grin one could associate with the Queen of Hell.

"Is not necessary. Kitty, if you don´t want to fight...then there´s nothing forcing you to fight" Wanda promised and Maddy seems convinced there´s no foul play here- no one here likes a witch that hides- and everyone is ready to come back to their roles. Kitty is no witch and Amanda is desperate.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A video was posted where Kitty says she´s 100%, not a witch and has no desire to fight Amanda nor knows why the witch- Meggan and Yana totally have a different word for Amanda, but, Kitty will be polite...for now- and asks people to ignore Amanda.

"It won´t have any fight between me and Amanda"

And the internet is exploding with theories for this. Is Kitty a witch? No. But, maybe Kitty has a secret power that is too above mortal´s minds to understand - this one makes Kitty rolls her eyes and close her laptop- or maybe she´s afraid of Amanda.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost is happy as this failure of showdown doesn´t carry her name in any way. The last thing she needs is Jean Grey having an excuse to blame Emma. As she drinks her beverage and looks at the news of Amanda´s failure one word escapes her blue-painted lips. "pathetic"

Now, how can I bully Kitty without being caught?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda is not happy to be ignored by this nobody- Amanda has a small fanbase and they seem to take her word as truth- and her mind is reeling. How to beat Kitty Pryde? And as she´s surfing on the internet ...she comes across an interesting video.

Ok, Dog...I´ll get you back no matter what?

Amanda ignores the fact Alex is no longer responding to her messages. As far as people know, he´s dating a new mutant woman and is even out of the country.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"So, she´s your ex?" Kitty asked as Kurt is too quiet lately. The elf only nods and continues to moon gaze. "She seems, uhm, nice" Kitty wonders how they break up and if it was as horrible as some gossip magazines made out to be.

"She´s a bitch, you can say it. I´m sorry she challenge you for this combat thing..." his tone is too remorseful. As if he was the one to blame for this situation. That didn´t sit well for Kitty.

"Don´t be, this is not your fault. I meant, elf!" she states sitting next to him.

"Maybe not the combat thing...but, I met Amanda in my darkest moment and I didn´t seem to notice until it was too late. She´s toxic..." for a moment Kitty thought Kurt would elaborate on this line, but, his mouth is shut. She can respect his privacy.

"She gives me the vibe she wants to be Emma Frost but is failing and that makes me dislike her even more" Kitty chats and Kurt cracks a smile which often makes his handsome face glow, not literally.

"Also, I don´t like how she speaks about you, Kurt...So, if that bitch tries anything...I´ll beat her up"

"For me?" Kurt asked amused.

"Of course, girls can beat toxic exes. I know a bit about that" Kitty promises and Kurt thought she would elaborate about that. She didn´t it. The two of them are watching the moon, without any big plan or purpose, when his cellphone starts ringing with notifications.

Kurt felt dread runs through his spine. "Oh no"

"What?"

Kurt shows the video where Amanda is talking about her favorite subject. Kitty Pryde.

"I think the reason for Kitty to not want to fight me...is because she´s too busy sleeping around...we now know why she was accepted to the X-men´s program or why she graduated earlier" and Amanda shows photos of Kitty and an older man together. Pete Wisdom. As Amanda clarifies was her teacher and the entire story is being shared on the internet.

"Kurt, if you´re listening to this...your pure girl is not so innocent and neither are you"

Kitty is no witch nor any equivalent, however, Kitty can beat Amanda up without problems.


	19. Past 19

N/A: Finally, here we go. This story is coming to an ending. YEAH. I like to end my stories. So, here we go.

After Amanda´s bombastic declarations about Kitty and her former teacher things went haywire, more or less, first Ororo and Jean asked if Kitty did have a relationship with her former teacher- she denied ever having a crush on the older man, but, as Jean was giving such uncanny glare...she confessed. An innocent crush that never went anywhere- and well, Kitty can´t back out nor she wants to.

Once Ororo and Jean got confirmation nothing ever happened with Kitty and her older teacher- She´s acutely aware that Kurt Wagner wanted to know this man´s full name and address if he really had overpast any boundaries. That wasn´t really necessary but is sweet of him- more questions arrive. 

"What you´ll do?" and Kurt is the one to apologize-as if he´s to blame about his ex being insane. And Kitty tells him such. No, Kurt, you have nothing to apologize here- and Kitty could let this die out. She could...but she now wants to beat Amanda up.

"Guess I have no choice...time to beat Amanda up!"

Yana is the one giddy with this news. Even though Kitty is not a witch or affiliated of any form, and she explained this to Maddy of all people, has no qualms in talking about the rituals of combat among witches.

"Brutal...the weak perish. The strongest wins!" Yana states happily. And once the others are looking at her disconcerted - minus Kitty. She´s used by now- she explained herself again. "death matches are a big no for witches...it sort defeats the whole purpose of a magic community. The matches are just to show who is the strongest and who is the weakest...as Kitty said before, she´s no witch so in terms of magic community...there´re no stakes here" and this seems to enlight some people.

Kurt has a sorrowful expression on his face. "I know Amanda...she follow the wind ways, as she once called" Yana snorted and told how low on the totem she is now. "still, she has magic...will she be able to hurt Kitty?"

Yana shakes her head. "She´s really weak, Kurt. A civilian can defeat her..." then she stops and looks at Kitty. "then again, arrogance is never wise...Kitty, do you have a plan?"

And Kitty´s head inclines up. Resting on the back of her chair. "If I killed her...will I face charges?" and Yana now is pondering. Kurt is worried for Kitty´s sake and Ororo is looking at Jean as if this murderous idea is all linked to Jean.

To be fair, Jean is never shy to blame Emma Frost nor to how she could handle the Emma problem. Right now, Jean is doing just that. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Frost´s bodyguard is on her side as a new video from the X-men is updated. Emma is hesitating to open as the face of Kitty Pryde is evident. Her blue eyes land on Kitty and she asks to her bodyguard-Elektra, the Grecian woman likes to use weapons linked to ninjas- "What you think of Kitty Pryde?"

No response.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I´ll not fire you or take your payment...I´m curious about it"

"I have no thought about Kitty. She seems the typical girl-next-door the Americans love...I´ve got no opinion so far about her" Elektra replied thoughtfully. 

Is enough for Emma. Now, she clicks on the video.

"I´m aware that Amanda Szardos has challenged me to combat. I was thinking of saying no. I have no desire to follow through...or that what I thought until she sends her last video. I never slept with my teacher and I don´t like defamation...so, Amanda Szardos, I´m coming to win this combat and make you eat your words" her eyes land to the right. The camera isn´t showing what she´s seeing. "by the way, don´t call your ex-dog...Amanda, it makes you look like a bitch"

Emma is now pondering. "Elektra, I´d not want to be here...let´s book a trip to any place"

Elektra is mute for a few minutes. "You have a business to attend in London...why not go now and do what you must quickly this year?"

"I´ll give you a raise"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda has a big grin. She knows about Kitty´s power. Phasing isn´t amazing. And Amanda has magic- she can throw small lasers- and she´ll claim Kurt and will have a place in the X-men once and for all.

Amanda is wearing little to accentuate her body. In contrast to Kitty Pryde-she´s wearing a blue dress for reasons beyond her understanding or anyone else-and Amanda can laugh at Kitty Pryde´s face. And can taste victory. 

"Dog, I´ll get you in a minute...I have to take care of looses ends" Amanda said and this makes Kitty frowns. No signal of the big names witches and Amanda knows victory will be sweet.

If people were expecting an epic battle among two ladies, well, it will have to wait another day. Before Amanda could cast a spell, and she knows a few for this situation- Kitty punches her face hard enough and block her arms.

"Listen, bitch, I couldn´t care less what you say about me, frankly...people like you I did eat in my breakfast in High School...but, Kurt is my friend and I hate when you call him a dog. He´s not a dog, he´s a person and he´s free from you. Got it?" Kitty hissed the final words.

Amanda is feeling pain and she knows no spell for that. "I love him" a nice lie that could render Kitty to be more forgiving or so Amanda hope.

And Kitty still remains to block her arm. Twisting it. And now immobilizing Amanda in the ground. "No, you abuse him. What he told me. What the media show and what you are showing now...is abuse, not love...but, I know you can´t understand this"

And in the end, the big names witches did show up. To arrest Amanda.

"Curse you, Kitty Pryde!" Amanda said wincing, moreover, Kitty gives her back to Amanda not bothering with anything else.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt meets Kitty. The combat lasted a few minutes and it was shared by the entire world. Her brown eyes look in concern at him. "Hey, are you ok?"

"You ask me that...you´re the one" and chuckles amused. "I´m fine...I know Amanda is ...a terrible person...and thank you, for you know"

Kitty smiles now. "Silly elf, that´s what friends are for"


	20. Final part

N/A: The final part of Model au. 

The making of a new dress for one of the big names mutants- such Wanda, Jean or even Ororo-is a process not as easy as some magazines like to embellish, in truth, to make a dress worth to be donned by any mutant from the X-men´s organization said dress must pass a couple of tests. For example, the dress must be cable to support the lady´s power in question- Ororo makes this demand as the last dress she wore was not well-equipped to fly not that anyone notices this misstep- and not all the dress have designers that know what they´re doing.

There´s glory in making a dress for a mutant. But such glory is not easy to obtain without pain and some failures. Right now, Emma Frost is proving this rule true as she´s in London examining her so-called new dress from a new hot and fresh designer.

"I was inspired by the faes..." the designer tried to explain himself since Emma is too silent- the only sounds usually come from her bodyguard Elektra who is playing something in her phone and appears to be losing or she´s a bad winner- And Emma raise her hand to prevent any more words to escape his lips.

An unimpressed expression marries her face as she crosses her hands. "This has to be the worst dress I ever saw...it may have worked with Betsy Braddock...but, it won´t work for me, darling, is this your best dress? it looks incomplete and it really makes me feel as if I did lose my time coming here" Elektra snorts at that and Emma elects to ignore it.

The man swallows so loud -it almost gives the impression he swallows his own tongue- and tries again. "Miss Braddock used something like that and was considered a beauty..." and he knows it was the bad thing to say.

"Oh....equating me with Betsy "yellowface" Braddock? For shame, you just lost me as a client" then she looks at Elektra up and down. "Elektra, do you want this dress? Consider a bonus for you"

And Elektra rolls her eyes. "Pass, not a fan of copycat" and the designer is internally cursing his luck. Emma grins. "In that case, good luck trying to seel this dress to a more naive mutant" and leave the atelier with her bodyguard right behind her.

Once out, Elektra asked -free to use her tongue as mental talks are too personal for her- "I did what you asked me...and it seems Amanda Szardos lost the combat, witches have a complex and fascinating culture if Kitty was a witch ...she could have claimed something from Amanda if it was a serious fight...but even if she really was a witch...that fight was too pathetic" Elektra states and Emma growls at this piece of information.

"What to expect of someone who lost a man to Kitty Pryde?" Emma shakes her head. "popularity toll?"

"Well, people love Yana more. Witches from hell are very in those days, but, Kitty has moderate popularity as well and after that stunt...people are siding with Kitty... rumors have it a certain company wants to sponsor Kitty" Elektra elaborated as Emma can see in her mind which company is.

"Pathetic! Just pathetic...what happened to Amanda?" Emma asked somewhat bored and a bit worried.

"There´s no link between you and Amanda, even if she did claim the first time you incentives her...no one is willing to believe as well, they have others telepaths and Amanda doesn´t know how to lie..." Elektra then gives a piece of solid advice. "But, let´s stand our trip to London for a few more days...just to be safer"

"Of course, darling"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yana likes to see the video of Amanda´s defeat- in her own words "pathetic excuse of a witch"- and as she´s back home to spend the holiday with her only living relative, Piotr, she is greeted once again by Betsy Braddock. A true British woman who has her bad histories and is now sleeping with Piotr.

"Ello, Yana" she´s British alright. No need to go the extra mile to prove this little fact to a Russian girl.

"Hey...where is Piotr?" a valid question as Piotr is the type of brother who would be here to great his only sister.

"He´s on the phone...serious stuff about the X-men..." she fakes a smile and Yana sighs not impressed or with patience.

"You did yellowface in the past and my bother who is completely in love with you is trying to help you...right?"

"I told him ...I told him to not meddle, my mistakes are mine"

"Great line, now, please take a moment to evaluate yourself and understand what you did was bad and notice how you, along with me, have some privilege thanks to our white skin," Yana said and didn´t let Betsy reply as she wants to go to her room and try new spells.

The Witch Queen of hell has no time for nonsense.

Meanwhile, Kwannon is suddenly happy as Betsy´s sponsors are slowly dropping their partnership from Psylocke´s name...yellowface is not commercial for anyone- if the ethical and moral dilemma doesn´t work with some people...money could talk- and Betsy´s pretty caucasian face is not enough to help her this time.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"You´re ok?" Kurt asked as Kitty is training not once looking at her cellphone-a herculean effort as Kitty is the one to always spend time on Instagram-and the woman stops her exercises- Logan and Ororo mentioned how she needs to be in a good shape if she wants to be a hero or a model- and sends an incredulous look at the elf. "I´m ok...shouldn´t I ask this to you, elf?"

And Kurt can only scratch his neck. "What do you mean?" and this prompts Kitty to stop the exercises as she walks towards Kurt- a towel is given and accepted- and she stares into his golden eyes.

"Your ex is a bitch, Kurt...how are you feeling?"

"Happy, confused, and feeling a bit stupid...you know, she was different when I first meet her" there´s guilt in his tone.

"Look, people like Amanda come and go alot...they want to excuse and abuse you...wanna know a secret to keep at bay?"

"yes!"

"Call me and they´ll be at bay" and she grins and then blushes when she realizes this could be seen as a pick-up line and Kitty for all intentions and purposes is not a smooth talker. "Got to go, bye elf" and she phases away.

Well, next time...just call Kitty.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A year passed and Kitty and Yana graduated as models- an odd way to paraphrase but is the most accurate- and no one other than Emma Frost is the one selected to give awards to the new full-fledge mutants/models. Emma looks as if she wants to be anywhere but here. Kitty shares the sentiment.

A sneer versus another sneer plus a bored expression- Yana will only intervene if she can fight for real- and Emma took her sweet time in her flattery and speech to Illyana Rasputin for a very telling reason. "So the world is ready to see Magik in action" and hand her the so-called "degree"

The sneer intensified for a moment until is replaced by a nice grin. "And for last" the part where someone said "not least" is not used here. "we have Kitty Pryde, not a witch by any means and was told she was plain several times, but, you think this stop Kitty? No, Kitty Pryde is fearless and was the one to wear what she likes without fear of how she looks, truly a great example of heroine. The world is ready to see Shadowcat in action"

And Kitty offers a phony grin. "Thank you, Emma. That´s so nice...is good to know the old generation can learn a thing or two from the new generation. Even lessons that some may have forgetten...thanks to the old age, but, hey...we can all help each other" and if it wasn´t by the cameras and reporters and even fans looking...things would have gone souer pretty quick.

Emma gave the "degree" and Kitty took without breaking her fake smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Katzchen!" Kurt greets her as Shadowcat has a new mission, courtesy of Logan, and she can´t help to wave at him. "new mission?"

"Yeah...I have to infiltrate another party and get the information...it seems some rich people are trying to make a drug to give humans powers" and Kurt nods already seeing a bad scenario.

"Wanna help?"

"You would be a handsome waiter"

"I know, but, you can be a grumpy cat waitress as well...plus, if I can call you...you can call me too..." He is thankfully for his azzure skin as no one can see him blushing.

"Elf, you´re blushing" well, except Kitty.

"No, of course not"

"Well, I kinda need some tips as is one of those parties and you´re the social butterfly and has face missions like this before" and adds. "so, let´s drink something and talk about the mission"

"Only about the mission?"

"Elf, don´t tease me"

"Then let´s talk about the mission and we see what happens"

Kitty is now a heroine. No longer bound to do model gigs- unless Ororo and Jean ask- and right now, she is going to drink something with Kurt to talk about missions...her life sure is different from the first day. Still, she´ll never again wear those sexy dresses again.


End file.
